


Anomaly

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, CEO, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hyosung is Hyunwoo's lover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jota and Kihyun, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Showki, Shownu and Wonho are brothers, Slow Burn, Wonkyun, side2Won, sideJoohyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Oddity, deviation of common rules, abnormality ...That's when Hoseok and Hyunwoo try to describe something unusual in their lives which lead them to a truth.Anomaly is nothing but a true reality for those who sees a rainbow instead of a rainstorm.





	1. A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I feel loved but I'm craving,  
> I feel lonely but I'm full of myself.  
> I need an anomaly to see what I can not see,  
> the beauty in the pain I felt all along.
> 
> Meet Wonkyun and ShowKi!  
> Again? yes cause I can't get enough of ShowKi and feel intrigued with Wonkyun.  
> I hope you can enjoy as much I enjoy writing this!

What is a rule?

They said everything went on in this world was bound to this principle, we realized it or not.

They said it's an accepted principle or instruction that states the way things are or should be done and tells you what you are allowed or are not allowed to do. That everything has a rule. It's what should keep everything in order.

An apple will always fall to the ground unless you take it to space. It's the law of gravity.

You drive your cars carelessly, you'll probably end up in jail. Especially if you hit a 90-year-old lady who was trying to cross the road. It's a traffic law. Or a criminal law if you take someone else's life when you break all the rules at the road. 

Bad things we've done will come back to us. It's a law of karma. 

Maybe that's why people try to be nice to each other because they are afraid of this? This rule -- this unspoken law of what we should do or shouldn't do. 

Changkyun lived his life peacefully, at first, he thought that way. He never did any harm to others. He keeps things to himself, refrains himself from interacting a lot with others because of his social status.

A bastard son of a whore and a politician. That's not a pleasant thing to remember when he was still a fifth-grader in his elementary school. He remembered how he withdrew from everything as soon as he found out about it, from a lips of a busy-body woman who loved to gossip from a house to house in his neighborhood.

When he tried to confront his mom about this, his mom slapped him and started to ramble. She's drunk, obviously, but that day, Changkyun's heart had turned into a deep black hole. He was ashamed of who he was, of his mother.

 

Im Changkyun (present)

Im Changkyun, 22 years old, no permanent job/house/relationship, are good descriptions of himself. One carefree person who loves his free world and all the fun that he can enjoy. Born in unfortunate circumstance and family, he escapes from his abusive parents and lives on his own. Building the world of Im Changkyun, a misfit who loves to move from one job to another, from an arm to another, one house to another, he never settles nor stays. He layers his broken soul with pleasures, sins, and lies.

He knows how corrupts his life is. Yet he enjoys every single minute of it, knowing that time won't repeat twice. He only moves forward and forgets what's left behind.

He is what he is.

* * *

 

 

Son Hoseok, 26 years old, CEO of Rising Star (a famous advertising company), second heir of the Son group, has never asked to be born with a silver spoon on his mouth. His parents have two children. His older brother and himself. Being the second and the last son, he always gets the second best. He is ambitious yet loving. Pushed away from his youth, he pursues his dream to be the most successful young businessman and doesn't live under the shadow of his parents or his brother, Son Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo is an older brother of Son Hoseok by two years. He is now holding the position of CEO of Hotels and Resort that belongs to the Son group and the first heir of the group. The most hardworking and talented businessman Son family has, Hyunwoo moves couple steps faster than Hoseok.

As brothers, they were and are compared a lot. Their parents are proud enough to have them and demand their excellence in every field they are in. Yet the competition is fair and clean between them since Hoseok puts utmost respect towards his brother, a role model for him, who will always stand by for him in every single situation in his life.

Hoseok leads a fine and well-organized life. Even his marriage has been arranged by their parents, same with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo himself is going to wed an heir of hotels and traveling business from Yoo group to keep his business steady and firm. Yoo Kihyun, a 23 years old Cambridge graduate in business, a quite rebellious son of Yoo family that loves to spend his time lounging in the high-class nightclubs and leaving a bad impression in Son-Yoo family meeting to talk about the union of their sons.

Hoseok remembered the disgust face Hyunwoo threw to Kihyun who came to the meeting, stylish yet reeked of expensive alcohol. Kihyun was busy flirting to Hyunwoo and Hoseok when he suddenly threw up in Hyunwoo's shoes after one dish. Hoseok wanted to laugh but held himself as he saw the reddened face of Hyunwoo, the strong signal that he was angry.

Hoseok has a life that everyone wants.

And he plans to keep it that way.

* * *

 

 

Son Hyunwoo, 28 years old, first born in Son family, the CEO of The Royals (a Hotel and Resort company), Harvard graduate, is holding the burden as the first in everything. First medals and achievements, first in managing his company well and gains profits ten times higher than his father and first to be arranged to marry another heir to keep his business firm. Hyunwoo never likes the idea of getting paired. He hates the formal and arranged things. But as the oldest and firstborn of Son family, he has to give a good example to his brother. So he accepts whatever his parents want. Including Yoo Kihyun, the man he never wants. The man who seems to be ignorant and bratty, holding the status of his family, the kind of guy who was over-spoiled by wealthy parents. Someone that Hyunwoo hates the most. It's because even Hyunwoo was born in a wealthy family, he had to earn his title and luxury by his hard-working effort, not because of his parents. Or the fact that he is the firstborn in the family.

The marriage is not a request that can be easily dodged away or rejected by Hyunwoo. It's more like a mandate for Hyunwoo. Something that his parents know well will not be neglected by Hyunwoo. The marriage itself was already agreed upon by both the head family of Son and Yoo. Kihyun wasn't supposed to be the one he needs to be wedded, it's the sister. But Kihyun's sister died in a plane crash when she ran away with her foreign lover. Until now her body was never found. So Kihyun, as the last child (of which his brother had married first) must fill his sister's role, to be wedded with Hyunwoo.

Kihyun himself secretly hates the idea of being tied since he is still young. But when he finds out he's going to be tied with Hyunwoo, the cold and handsome firstborn of Son family, he agrees without any argument.

They may never know how their fates will be tied to each other.

************

Hoseok is sitting in his office with some documents in his hands. Meticulously, he checks them one by one and makes notes in his journal. After some time, he gets up and stretches his body, facing the wide window pane with the night view of Seoul city below. He takes his time looking out of his window. For a young man like him, it is such a great dream to have his own company, in the heart of Seoul and stares to the night view from hundred levels building as if it's his own throne. He is himself the definition of success. A handsome with perfect skin and sculpted body, with a great voice and genius mind, no one can resist his charm. Women and men both are attracted to him. All he needs to do just snap his fingers and they will come to him with pleading eyes.

Yet, Hoseok can't deny the loneliness in his heart. Among the skyscrapers and fame, no one will believe how lonely he has been. He changes his partners in bed frequently but none stays too long. He will feel bored and gets back to his routine, his dedication to his work.

Hoseok stares to the night sky and decides to have a walk. Right before he grabs his key, his phone rings. Taking his own jacket on his chair with his left hand, he picks his phone with another hand. It's his brother. "Yes, hyung."

Hyunwoo's voice sounds annoyed. "Where are you?"

"Office. I'm about to go now. Why? Something's up?" asks Hoseok, tries to wear his jacket with only one hand but fails. So he sits again in his chair with a big huff.

"This Kihyun." There's a big annoyance in his tone. Kihyun must have done something that makes his brother upset. Hoseok asks with laughing, "Kihyun? Your fiance, Yoo Kihyun?"

Hyunwoo snorts. He replies with a higher tone. "Who else? Who else a creature named Yoo Kihyun? God, I--" he sounds desperately upset, "-I was having this small party to celebrate Mark's engagement. You know Mark right?"

"Yes. And?" Hoseok arches one of his brows.

"We were having these bachelor party thing, you know, with strippers and well, it's normal and suddenly came along this Yoo Kihyun and ruined my party by purposely acting drunk and danced with the strippers. I mean, everyone knows I'm going to marry this guy, but here he ground the strippers lewdly in front me and my friends! You know--" Hyunwoo stops his words but Hoseok knows he's massaging his temple now. It's his habit when he's angry. "-I had to drag him out from the club and he ended up passing out now. Here. In my car. How great, huh?"

Hoseok laughs. "He sounds amazing."

"Amazing my ass! I can't imagine being tied to this man, I mean seriously! Hyosung is a hundred times better than him. Shit. I even compare them. It's absurd and I'm losing my mind now!" Hyunwoo speaks furiously.

Hoseok chuckles. Hyosung is Hyunwoo's longtime girlfriend. The curvaceous and beautiful lady that captured Hyunwoo's heart and he's about to introduce to their parents. But Hyunwoo never had the chance to do it when their parents brought the announcement that he's going to wed Kihyun. "Yeah. There's no way Hyosung can be compared to him, hyung. Even their anatomies are different."

Hyunwoo snorts again. "Even if Kihyun is a woman, I highly doubt he can be compared to Hyosung. Ah, damn. Stop talking about her. It only makes me more irritated." Hyunwoo pauses for a while, then he asks, "Are you going home now?"

Hoseok glances at his watch. "Yep. After getting my so-late dinner, hyung. Why? Wanna join?"

Hyunwoo laughs. "And dump this body to Han river? Ah, if only I could. Nah, I need to take him back to his apartment first. But I'll let you know if I change my mind on the way."

"About having dinner with me?"

"About dumping this man's body to Han river. Pabo! Of course about having dinner with you!" says Hyunwoo annoyed.

Hoseok laughs heartily. He gets up and grabs his key and jacket, switches off the light and locks the office. "Well, good luck bringing him home and uh since he's so drunk and has already passed out, you can have a little--test drive-- you know? I mean, before buying a car you must try it first, right? Who--" Hoseok doesn't have the chance to finish his words when Hyunwoo hangs up.

"So mean." He chuckles to himself and goes into the elevator.

 

Hoseok hungrily stares at a beautiful woman in front of him. He is sitting now in the nightclub. He should've eaten something but he is hungry for something else. His hungry heart yearns for somebody tonight. So he scans some pretty faces around him, both men and women. Purposely showing his muscled arms and unbuttoned upper parts of his shirt, he glances over to search. When he finds a beautiful woman, he slides closer to where the woman sits. But he has to bite his lips in disappointment when the woman kisses someone who has just come. They leave the club with happy smiles.

Hoseok sighs. That's when he hears a muffled snort comes from someone who is sitting beside him. He looks over and finds a young man, looks younger than him with small eyes and lips, is holding his laugh. Hoseok arches his brow, "Something's funny?" he asks in an irritated tone.

The young man doesn't answer but only smiles. His eyes stare a little too provocative. Not to ask for a fight, more like asking for a companion. He has a slender figure and fresh looks, not the most handsome or pretty one. But the way he stares and licks his lips making Hoseok feels amused. "Yes?" asks Hoseok curiously. He wants to hear the boy's voice but the boy gets up with eyes still fixed on Hoseok's and starts to walk away in the most seductive way he can.

Hoseok shakes his head. He's looking for the best one and clearly, that boy is just like some men he can find anywhere.

But he curiously looks at the boy's direction. The boy has disappeared behind the crystal curtains.

It takes a couple minutes for Hoseok to finally gets up and chases the boy. With swift movement and slight curses in his mouth, he darts to where the boy has disappeared. He walks past by some people who are making out in the hallway. Until he reaches the stairs to the top floor. Without a doubt, he climbs the stairs and passes through a group of strippers who are making their way down. The second floor has private places like chambers but without walls. Only silky clothes dangle to separate each "chambers" that made up of comfy sofa and table.

Hoseok huffs when he sees nothing but more people. The boy isn't there. So he goes to the corner and goes in through a door. The rooms inside are for a more private party. Some doors are closed and some are opened but he doesn't find the boy. He keeps walking deeper into the room and when he reaches the end, he sighs. Thinking about how unlucky he is. Just when he passes a room with an opened door, someone grabs his hand. Instinctively, he swats the hand away but when he sees the owner of the hand, Hoseok gasps. "Oh."

The boy that he has been looking for is standing next to the door; smiling and staring at him with expectancy. For a moment, they don't do anything. Just stand there and stare at each other. Then they start to crash their lips to each other with vigorous movement. The boy encircles his hands to Hoseok's neck and Hoseok instinctively kicks the door closed. For a moment, he forgets what he's doing as his tongue works his way on the boy's mouth hungrily. They pull each other's bodies closer and closer.

Hoseok can feel that he starts to get hard by their intense make-out session. Feeling brave, his hands grope on the boy's butt and massage them. He feels satisfied. At least this boy has a delicious ass, the feel is good on his hands. He starts massaging harder; elicits a moan from the boy.

The boy releases Hoseok's lips but still biting it, he looks into Hoseok's eyes. Or try to under the dim light of the room. He pants a bit and hoarsely, he asks, "What do you want?"

Hoseok smirks and starts pushing the boy to the sofa. Hovering above the boy, he whispers, "What do you think?" then he sucks again the boy's lips and places his hand firmly on the boy's crotch.

The boy gasps and bucks his hips to meet Hoseok's touch. Hoseok smiles and teasingly rubs the boy's crotch. "Feeling good down here?"

The boy pants and nods. "Touch me again then."

Hoseok laughs. No one tells him what to do when they have sex. He is the one who will tell what to do. It's clearly the boy underneath him wants him but acts like a dominant one. Hoseok whispers, "Well, the first thing you need to know about me. No one tells me what to do." Hoseok then crashes his lips to the boy with full force. The boy winces from the impact. Boiling inside, he pushes Hoseok away. "I change my mind." then he gets up but before he even walks, Hoseok grabs his wrist and says, "Stop! You're not going anywhere!" he says angrily. Hoseok can feel the tightness in his pants. He's getting hard. But this boy seems to make it all difficult.

The boy squints his eyes or so what Hoseok is able to see. "You clearly have some dominant issue here, sir. Sorry but I don't think I'm interested in that." he wriggles his hand in Hoseok's strong grip.

Hoseok smirks. "You're right. I have my issue here." Hoseok gives a gaze to his own pants and as if the boy understands it, he snorts. "Fix your own problem, man." he wriggles again until Hoseok has to pull him with his might and makes the boy falls on top of his body.

"You prefer this way?" asks Hoseok, keeps hugging the boy tightly.

The boy looks annoyed and shouts, "LET GO!!" he kicks Hoseok's knees with all his might. His action makes Hoseok winces and automatically releases the boy away. "Ah, shit!" Hoseok curses.

For a while, the boy stares and then he quickly gets up again and darts to the door. Before he gets out, he looks at Hoseok again and mumbles something then he disappears.

Hoseok curses as much as he can that night.

**********

Hyunwoo looks over to Kihyun who sleeps soundly in the passenger's side. His face leans to the window beside him so Hyunwoo can't really look at him. Hanging up the phone, he sighs and starts the car engine.

Seoul city at night is beautiful. Hyunwoo loves to drive at midnight. It calms his mind. Things that he needs and doesn't need to think are swarming his head and sometimes all he needs is a relaxing time like this.

Tuning on the radio, he looks over to Kihyun again. The decision that his parents have made with Yoo family actually made him upset and disappointed. He is about to let his parents know about Hyosung, that he is serious this time and will marry her. But the agreement that their parents made kills all his dreams. He must let Hyosung go.

She doesn't completely disappear from Hyunwoo's life. He still visits her in her apartment, spends the nights there and sometimes weekends. Of course secretly since his engagement with Kihyun has been held and now all his friends and partners know he's going to marry the brat soon. Hyunwoo only wants to enjoy his last days of being single with Hyosung before he ties the knot with Kihyun, the man he doesn't love.

Hyunwoo is busy with his own mind when his car finally reaches Kihyun's apartment area. He knows exactly where Kihyun lives since it's his obligatory to know everything about his future husband. Turning the engine off, he starts unbuckling his own seat belt. That's when Kihyun suddenly speaks, " I've heard you."

"Shit!" Hyunwoo curses out of shock. He looks at Kihyun who is staring at him now. They are staying still in their position before Hyunwoo opens his mouth. "Shit, Kihyun! You almost give me a heart attack!"

Kihyun, with an unreadable expression, frowns. "I'm not a shit."

Hyunwoo sighs. He closes his eyes and leans to his seat. For a while, he doesn't say anything. "I don't mean it's--"

"--whatever. I've heard you anyway," says Kihyun quickly. He unbuckles his seat belt.

"Hear what?" asks Hyunwoo confused. He turns his head to face Kihyun.

"All. About me and Hyosung. I mean, that's her name?" says Kihyun, taking his jacket from behind.

Hyunwoo freezes. He watches Kihyun's movement. "How do you know?"

"I've told you. I heard. I didn't sleep." says Kihyun, piling his stuff on his lap. He looks at Hyunwoo and speaks with incomprehensible tone, "Hyunwoo, I might not look like Hyosung or anyone you have ever dated before. But listen now, I will try to be a good husband for you. Who knows someday you'll be able to forget anyone you ever dated and falls for me. think you're up to that challenge?"

Hyunwoo doesn't say anything as he tries hard to digest what Kihyun said. "What are you even talking about?"

"I am really sorry about my behavior in the club and oh, we've got a meeting with wedding organizer tomorrow. See you at your hotel at 10 am." Kihyun swiftly gets off the car and before he disappears, his opens again Hyunwoo's door and says, "and thank you for driving me home. Bye."

Hyunwoo furrows his brow. How can he marry this person? How can he ever fall with this person? It's all nothing but a bullshit marriage. Loveless, sex probably isn't going to be great and their kids will be such bratty like Kihyun.

Grunting in desperate, Hyunwoo turns on his engine again and goes away with the night.


	2. The Temptation

 

The temptation ...

The realization ...

 

* * *

  
 Hoseok stares at the woman in front of him lazily. She wears such provocative black shirt layered with tight blazer and skirt flaunting her flawless curve here and there. He has met many women and is chased by them. And he has slept with most of them. He can clearly see how this woman tries her best to allure him with her sex appeal. Sometimes he takes it for granted and other time, like this, he simply ignores.

Hoseok glances at his watch and sighs inaudibly. He is in a private meeting with his new client and this woman is his client’s secretary, busily writing something on her journal as well as lowers her body as she takes something from the floor, showing off her perfect cleavage with the plump breasts. Hoseok smiles, still unamused. His mind is wandering to the last event. Of a boy whose name he didn’t even know.

After some chat and meal, the new client shakes Hoseok’s hands in eagerness. “It’s nice to work with you. I am looking forward to our project.”

Hoseok nods and smiles, ”The honor is on me, Mr. Saichi. I will be looking for your investment here.”

Mr. Saichi nods and gives a signal to his men, including the woman who is deliberately walking towards Hoseok with her sensual movement. She stands in front of Hoseok and smiles, giving a paper and says, “In case you need, uh further explanation about the project, sir. Anytime.”

Hoseok takes the paper and slips it into his pocket, glancing at his new client’s direction and whispers, “Pleasure is mine, sweetie.” Hoseok winks and squeezes the woman’s ass gently. She squeaks inaudibly and smiles seductively. Swaying her hip, she walks away in satisfaction.

Hoseok’s smile disappears by the time she’s out of his view and quickly throws the paper into his trash bin. His eyes linger for a while on the trash bin and murmurs, “That’s where you belong.”

Hoseok likes beautiful things. He works hard every day in his life and he deserves all the beautiful things in his arms. Man or woman, he doesn’t really care. As long as they fit his taste.

But cheap is not in his dictionary. Cheap things belong in the trash. And that’s what he did a minute ago with the paper with that woman’s phone number on it.

 

****

 

Hyunwoo walks halfheartedly to his own hotel, trying his best to keep himself composed when all he wanted to do was being together with his Hyosung. Doing something like this, arranging their marriage, picking up wedding dress and rings. The unfortunate fate of Hyosung that she wasn’t born under Yoo name. Otherwise, she’ll be right here and right now instead of Yoo Kihyun.

Hyunwoo sighs. He is welcomed with a frowned face of Kihyun who was listening to a woman explaining something. Their wedding organizer.

“You’re late,” says Kihyun coldly when the wedding organizer was in the toilet, fifteen minutes after Hyunwoo arrived.

“I know,” replies Hyunwoo without any intention to explain anything.

“Like two hours late?” Kihyun’s voice now slightly is getting higher. He glares furiously to the nonchalant man beside him.

Hyunwoo just smiles thinly. Very thinly. “Doesn’t matter. I am here now.” Says him firmly, a final statement that will end all unnecessary arguments from Kihyun.

Kihyun’s mouth is slightly agape, feeling betrayed and upset. He scoffs in return and sits with his arms folded in his chest. “Great. In a couple months, I will be marrying an iceman like you.” He murmurs to himself but Hyunwoo can still hear what he said.

They sit in a very uncomfortable atmosphere. Both made themselves busy with their phones when the wedding organizer comes back. “Oh, the other groom?” she asks in a cheerful tone.

Kihyun languidly nods. Hyunwoo shakes the wedding organizer’s hand in return, “I am Hyunwoo.”

“Hello. Um, Mr..?”

“Son. I am Son Hyunwoo,” answer Hyunwoo quickly, knowing that the wedding organizer hasn’t known him.

The wedding organizer’s mouth opens wide as she whispers in disbelief, “As Son, the young CEO of this hotel and resort? The firstborn of Son family, the main heir of Son group?”

Hyunwoo only smiles back politely. Kihyun watches in gloomy expression. The polite and composed man here, his future husband, can be warm to others but not to himself. He watches as Hyunwoo eloquently answers everything that the wedding organizer asks, including tiny little details he wants for his future wedding.

“Kihyun-ssi, you have got a super future husband here,” says the wedding organizer in awe which only being replied by the slight hum and forceful smile by Kihyun.

After quite some time, the wedding organizer asks permission to leave. So far, they have seen the plans of the party, seating arrangement and agree about what color should be the theme of their wedding party. The wedding organizer leaves with satisfied and happy expression while Kihyun slumps in the chair he was sitting on.

Hyunwoo, without checking on Kihyun, glances at his watch and gets up to leave. “Wait! Where are you going?” asks Kihyun, with still unpleased tone.

Hyunwoo doesn’t answer right away but just staring at Kihyun. “Why?”

“Can a fiance ask where his future husband will go?”

Hyunwoo scoffs. Everything about this is ridiculous for him. “I’m going.”

Kihyun abruptly gets up and latches himself onto Hyunwoo’s arm forcefully. “I’ll go with you.”

Hyunwoo tries to pry away the hands but Kihyun grips his arm tightly. “Don’t be childish, Kihyun. I have a meeting with clients. You can not go with me!”

“I will go with you. If we’re married, your client will be mine too.” Kihyun retorts childishly and firmly.

“Yoo Kihyun,” Hyunwoo starts losing his patience to the man who is tightly gripping his arms. “ I am serious.”

“And so am I.” The defiant eyes stare back at Hyunwoo, challenging him.

Hyunwoo clenches his jaw in frustration.”Fine! Don’t you dare to go away after I take you with me, you hear me?!”

Kihyun smiles in victory. His determination isn’t swayed a bit hearing Hyunwoo’s threat. He is a man of challenge himself. “ We should spend more time together, you know. We need to know each other. So, are we going now?”

 

***

 

Kihyun clenched his jaw. Hyunwoo and beautiful women around him in a lunch gathering where Hyunwoo took him with an important business client. The client invited Hyunwoo to his luxurious house on a hill, hidden from the bustling city and crowd, exclusively isolated in the comfortable living space. Kihyun was about to drag Hyunwoo when one of the women approaches him. The sultry gaze and hunger in the woman’s eyes and in few minutes, Kihyun lets himself dragged in the corner and being kissed fervently by the woman.

As she shoves her tongue deeper into Kihyun’s mouth, Kihyun smiles and laughs to his situation. His hands that hold the woman’s waist firmly now moving to her ass, squeezes it gently and sexually.

The woman jolts and her eyes flicker with want, staring right to Kihyun’s orbs. “Hungry for something else?”

Kihyun was about to answer when suddenly his hand is being gripped tightly. Feeling annoyed, Kihyun looks to the uninvited person who grips his hand.

“Let’s go,” says Hyunwoo sternly, smiling thinly to the woman but his eyes are filled with anger.

Kihyun watches the scene nonchalantly and smiles at the woman who has the boldness by asking, “Excuse me. Who are you?”

Hyunwoo glances at the woman and without saying anything, dragging Kihyun forcefully by the hand to the door. Kihyun looks over to the woman and grins. He waves goodbye before he disappears from her sight. Hyunwoo keeps on dragging Kihyun outside the house until one of parking valet man drives Hyunwoo’s car and stops. The man gives the car-key and bows and then leaves. Hyunwoo, still feeling upset, opens the door and says coldly, “Get inside.”

Kihyun scoffs. He folds his hands on his chest. “What if I don’t want to? The gathering is pretty nice —“ Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun’s body closer to him and stares deeply. The anger glint in his eyes successfully made Kihyun close his mouth. “I said, get inside.”

Realizing the heavy atmosphere between them, Kihyun grunts and pushes Hyunwoo before he opens the door of the car and gets inside. He purposely sits in the back, avoiding Hyunwoo.

“Sit in the front,” says Hyunwoo authoritatively.

Kihyun avoids his eyes and looks to another side before he felt Hyunwoo’s hands are pulling him out of the car. “Hyunwoo!” Kihyun yells angrily.

Hyunwoo, gripping Kihyun’s blazer, squinted his eyes and spoke in a threatening tone, “You want to know me? Alright. There are things I can not tolerate in my life, Yoo Kihyun. One of them is your obstinacy.” After saying that, Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun harder to himself and crashes his lips onto Kihyun’s.

Kihyun snapped out of his shock state, hits Hyunwoo’s chest. With muffled voice, he curses to Hyunwoo. “Shit. You—get away from me!” he kicks Hyunwoo’s knee and made Hyunwoo stumble backward. His lips are red and glossy. Kihyun couldn’t believe their first kiss is going to end up like this. He wipes his mouth in disgust and glares furiously. “What the fuck are you thinking of?!”

Hyunwoo stared darkly and walks back to Kihyun and quickly grabs Kihyun again, repeating the same act he did to Kihyun a while ago, forcing a kiss. But this time, he locks Kihyun’s legs using his leg in the middle of Kihyun’s legs. Their leaning position to the car behind also helps Hyunwoo to do the position accurately. His lips hungrily invade Kihyun’s. Kihyun protested with his grunts and muffled groans. After he feels like forever, Hyunwoo releases his lips that has become swollen and red now. Kihyun pants and inhales deeply; lacking air due to his resistance and protest. He glares to Hyunwoo who was looking at him in serious eyes. “I will make you understand the authority now Yoo Kihyun. Before we get married, you have to be able to know my family’s tradition and mine. You will learn diligently and eagerly. I will not tolerate childish behavior from you ever again. Do you hear me, Yoo Kihyun?!”

Kihyun glares but when Hyunwoo grips him and about to repeat what he did, he screams in frustration, “Shit! Yes. Fuck you Hyunwoo!”

Hyunwoo looks into Kihyun’s eyes and said sternly, ”You better learn it fast. Let see how smart you are.” He pats Kihyun’s cheeks twice and opens the passenger’s door. Kihyun, eyes full of hatred, gets inside and sits.

Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun didn’t speak a thing in the car during the ride home. Even when Hyunwoo has safely driven Kihyun back to his apartment, he slams the car door harshly and never once looks behind.

Unbeknownst to Kihyun, Hyunwoo is eyeing his manner with serious eyes. He snorts in disgusted. The fate he has in hand, the honor of his family and the love he once had are swarming in his mind. All he sees is his bleak future with Kihyun.

 

****

 

Hoseok squints his eyes in curiosity. The guy in front of him who was enjoying his popsicle in a provocative manner looks too familiar. The smart small eyes, the unique shape of his nose from the side and his jawline as he slowly engulfs the popsicle whole and moves around his mouth starts to stir something to Hoseok’s manhood. Hoseok chuckled inaudibly of his own reaction; damn that boy really shows off some skill. Hoseok tries harder to concentrate on his familiar face when the boy starts to notice his gaze. He raises one of his eyebrows but keeps on the popsicle inside his mouth that vaguely protrudes around his cheeks and made Hoseok’s imagination gets wilder and wilder.

Hoseok’s breath hitched to the provocative look from the boy; the challenging and lustful gaze as if he can read what’s in Hoseok’s mind. Slowly the boy raises from his seat in a crowded dinner and disappears in the small corridor of the dinner which leads to the toilets. Hoseok breathes slowly and calms himself down. This whole scene seemed familiar and he’s feeling the deja vu again when he saw the boy-

Shit, Hoseok cursed. Abruptly he rose up and walks to the toilet.

He carefully waits outside the toilet for the boy to come out. But minutes have passed and the boy is surely doing something inside the toilet. Because he doesn’t come out.

Or maybe he disappears in the smoke, Hoseok entertains himself with foolish thought. Or he could be waiting for—

Hoseok groans when he felt his pants get tighter. The pure red lips of the boy tempt him again, imagining them wrapped tightly around his cock and do the miracle he has just witnessed a while ago to the popsicle. The imagination of how the boy sucks his cock and plays with it eagerly like that damn lucky popsicle has driven Hoseok to the brim of his sanity. He can not think straight or logically. The primal need inside him has taken control of his logic mind and urges him to start searching for the boy in every cubicle inside the toilet. Luckily for him, when he did that, there’s only one person inside and he went away after finishing his business in the toilet.

Hoseok never once paid attention to other’s man penis when they took a leak together in a toilet. He isn’t a pervert at all. He chooses his own taste and feeling disgusted to ever think of eyeing someone else who pees side by side with him.

But this boy—Hoseok starts questioning his own mind as his hands slowly nudge gently to every cubicles door. At the last one, it’s shut tightly from the other side and Hoseok gulps. The boy must be here. He crouches himself a bit and presses his ears to the door.

He can hear a soft and vague moan from inside. Hoseok jolts. He watches the door in front of him and feels a thousand anger inside. Is he with someone?

Clouded with sudden jealousy and curiosity, Hoseok bangs the door. “Hello?” he pretends like he wants to use it to stop whatever activity inside.

Bang! Bang!

Hoseok kept on banging when suddenly the door opens and a very familiar face appears. His face looks—rather than annoyed, it looks ... hungry and satisfied. Like he has been waiting for Hoseok to knock on the door. Or coming here.

Without much talking, he pulls Hoseok inside without any resistance at all.

The boy smirks when he looks at Hoseok’s face. He was lucky, he thought. He knew the man’s desire towards him by the time their eyes met when he was enjoying his popsicle. It’s always like that, gosh, he has such skill to show off every time he licks something out in the open and when he disappears into the toilet, there’s always a man follows him around and they always ended up here, getting fun.

“Enjoying the show much?” asks the boy, half amused half lustful.

Hoseok stays quiet but tracing his fingers to the boy’s pimple scars around his sideburns. Why would he even follow this boy around? The nightclub event is slowly coming back to him. The same boy, the same eyes and his teasing. It’s him.

But he seems not recognizing Hoseok as he gets on his knee and starts to work on Hoseok’s pants. Tracing the bulge in Hoseok’s front pants, he smiles while looking up to Hoseok, playing his own seduction game. Licking his lips in anticipation, he slowly zippers down the pants after unbuckling Hoseok’s belt. Eagerly pulls it down and playing around Hoseok’s boxer.

Hoseok grunts. He has been so very impatient right now.

The boy then playing around his bulge, massaging a bit before slowly and tantalizingly pulls his boxer down, revealing Hoseok’s glorious semi-erect penis. The boy’s pupils dilate seeing the sight in front of his face. He looks up again and licks his lips sensually. “Now I’ve got another popsicle to taste.”

At first, he’s just doing the kittenish licks around Hoseok’s penis which gradually becomes heavy licking with occasional nibbling and sucking. He starts licking the slit in excitement, purposely showing off his sinful tongue on Hoseok’s slit to show it to the owner. Hoseok grunts of the pleasure and the lewd image below him. “Stop fussing around.” He manages to scold the boy for playing around and making him feel the agony of wanting to release.

The boy smiles and chuckles, sending the vibration to Hoseok’s penis and makes him shudder in delirium. Soon he feels the magic around his fully-erect penis as the boy makes a bolder move by deepthroating him. He kept Hoseok’s penis inside his warm throat until it reaches to uncomfortable state and pulls it out, kiss it and sucks it again. He keeps repeating the action back and forth. Hoseok feels like dreaming. When he sucks him off, the boy uses his hand to stroke the rest of Hoseok’s penis or playing with his balls. Sometimes he lets the penis and goes for the balls, licks them and sucks them eagerly on his mouth, keeping them there before popping them out of his mouth. Hoseok looks down below him to capture and record the boy’s image. Here, in this small, disgusting and damp cubicle, he has lost his sanity because of this boy.

Hoseok feels his stomach tightens as he feels the wave of his release is about to come. He grips the boy’s hair with both of his hands and slightly pushes his whole manhood down inside the boy’s throat. The boy gags a little but Hoseok keeps his hands firm on his position, with no signs of backing off. He then pulls out and thrusts into the mouth repeatedly with a force. Yes, he fucks the boy’s mouth deliberately. Feeling his wet and warm mouth to swallow all his manhood. He loves the feeling of the boy’s teeth slightly are grazing his erect penis from head to the length.

Hoseok comes without a warning into the boy’s mouth. He hasn’t done from shuddering after releasing his seed in the boy’s mouth when his eyes caught the boy’s sight of swallowing his cum clean. Like it was nothing. Or something. Hoseok grunts, holding himself from getting aroused again of the sight.

The boy smirks hearing Hoseok’s grunt. He takes a quick glance at Hoseok’s penis that stirs a bit, showing interest. Standing up and playfully whispering to Hoseok’s ears, “Sir, you’re going too excited of this. Round two?”

Hoseok knows how agitated he feels right now. Of the provocation and of his rational mind that seemed to fly off somewhere along with this wild stranger. But he is right. Hoseok is more than ready to have another pleasure with him. He holds the boy’s hands that wandering around his chest. “Not here, boy. Follow me.” Pushing the boy out and follows him behind after checking the situation and a quick fix for his clothes and hair.

They arrived at the parking lot where Hoseok parked his car. Taking the passenger side, the boy hops on carelessly. Hoseok glances over in slight annoyance. He temporarily forgot about what he did with the boy earlier as he puts his mind back. Hoseok now is looking at the boy’s direction for a minute without saying anything. He was about to cancel this when he heard the boy spoke, “As for you to know, sir, that service goes with price. And of course for what we’re about to do.” The boy now looks at Hoseok, eyes staring sharply and melts every rational decision Hoseok had in mind a second ago.

Hoseok clears his throat. “Sure. I’m not a freeloader too.”

The boy smiles, the enchanting one and made Hoseok’s heart skips a beat for a second. He is not that handsome. But definitely something attractive about his sharp stare, deep low voice and that sweet dimpled smile he has. “Nice to do business with you. My name is Changkyun.”

Hoseok nods and looks away to concentrate on his driving. “Call me—“

“You can stay anonymously if you want. I don’t really need to know the customer’s name.” Changkyun quickly cuts Hoseok’s words.

Hoseok chuckles a bit. “Been doing this for long?”

Changkyun leans back to his seat in relax way whilst chuckling. “Ah. Not really. But they are always satisfied with my service. Don’t you think about that too?” Changkyun asks teasingly.

Hoseok looks at his direction again and smiles seductively. “I hope you keep up your impressive work like earlier.”

Changkyun laughs in a serene way like he was fascinated by the words. “Oh, trust me. That’s just an appetizer. You haven’t tasted the main course yet.”

Hoseok smiles. For once, he feels like split into two where his rational mind and lust struggle against each other. This is like a dangerous journey where he had not known about his destination. Hoseok has this absurd insight that it’s not going to be just about one day sex with a stranger. Something inside him is secretly telling him that it might lead to something better or worse with a stranger named Changkyun, the boy he almost had a one-night stand in a club yesterday.

 

****

 

Kihyun sits uncomfortably in his seat as he saw the couple who were having their dinner in such a comfortable and romantic way. His eyes shot the dagger into the back of the man’s head. His heart is filled with jealousy but he knows he must stay hidden so he holds himself down. His presence here, as much as Hyunwoo and his lover’s, must stay hidden from any unwanted attention. Especially from bloodthirsty journalists.

Minhyuk, his party friend and a good personal assistant, who sits in front of him disguised himself in wig and sunglasses, eyeing his act and asked in a curious manner, “So, you know who’s the woman he secretly dates?”

Kihyun knew about Hyosung, Hyunwoo’s secret girlfriend. The woman he never had a chance to introduce to his parents. The love of Hyunwoo whom he mentioned a couple weeks ago when Hyunwoo drove him home from the party he had with his friends. The woman is beautiful with egg-shaped face and curvaceous body. Kihyun would like to have that kind of body if he was a woman. Or maybe dating one.

“I’ve had several sources and know a bit. Never met with her,” answered Kihyun nonchalantly, stirs up his mixed cocktails. His eyebrows frowned in a deep thinking mode. He obviously doesn’t like what he has seen.

“Hey, Yoo Kihyun, don’t tell me you’re falling for this guy?” Minhyuk hit Kihyun’s arms lightly. He smiled with a questioning look on his face.

Kihyun sips his drink and muttered halfheartedly, “It’s not like that at all. I just don’t like some girl comes along and ruins my plan, that’s all.”

Minhyuk had to swallow his laugh. He looks around and to Hyunwoo, his friend’s fiance, and back to Kihyun again. “So what’s the plan?”

Kihyun smiles thinly. His eyes spark with fiery determination. “Simple. Make Hyunwoo suffers as my revenge against my family.” Then he smiles innocently, drinking the last drop of his mixed cocktails.

“You sure really are crazy, Yoo Kihyun.” Minhyuk shook his head in disbelief.

Kihyun smiles to himself with fire in his heart. The forced marriage he had to take and the burden of his late-sister that was passed on him is an unwanted situation where he becomes the victim. The victim of his family’s obsession and Son family too. There’s no way he could refuse this engagement. But he was a bit thrilled knowing that he was going to be married to Hyunwoo at first. But Hyunwoo’s blunt rejection (when he was only with Kihyun) and his hatred towards Kihyun make Kihyun angry. He could not cancel this marriage as he wished. But venting his anger to Hyunwoo and make him suffered seem entertaining for Kihyun. He would have his peace of mind knowing that what he does will make Hyunwoo hates him more. The more Hyunwoo hates him, it will be better. He will make sure Hyunwoo regrets a day spending with him together during their married life.

That is the plan.

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest update. Gonna make this story into chapters so for those of you Showki and Wonkyun shippers, I hope you're happy with this ^^
> 
> 9/15/18 - PROOFREAD.


	3. The Wrath and Something that Lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Changkyun has received his payment and gone, Hoseok sits on his couch. Mind is still flooded with his activities with Changkyun. How smooth his skin, how tender he could feel but eyes shoot a fierce look to anyone, how deep his voice but broken into moans, squeaks and whining under Hoseok’s touch, and the total surrender he gave to Hoseok so that Hoseok can use his body over and over again. The unspoken eagerness to be touched and used by Hoseok, even when he is reluctant to do so.  
> He must have felt something. Something unnamed. Unnatural.  
> Hoseok’s logic mind knows it’s all for money. Yet a tiny, little voice inside his mind, tells him that it also might not. Probably not.

Hyunwoo barges inside Kihyun’s personal office with anger. His eyes look into Kihyun darkly. Kihyun was leaning against his personal chair when Hyunwoo came. Hyunwoo lands his hands on Kihyun’s desk with a loud sound, resonate into Kihyun’s numb soul and mind. He doesn’t get affected a bit.

“You little shit! What did you do to Hyosung?!” Hyunwoo stares deep into Kihyun who sits leisurely in his chair. He had to hold himself down, knowing he can’t do anything to his fiance’. But he was beyond angry with the man in front of him now.

Kihyun lifts his look to the man in front of him who was staring at him in anger. He knows how upset Hyunwoo now judging by how red his ears are and his bulging veins around his temple. Kihyun smiles thinly, taking his time to speak. “What are you talking about, baby?” with a slightly mocking tone the way he said ‘baby’,

Hyunwoo’s face gets darkened. He circled the desk and stood in front of Kihyun, grabbing his blazer and leveling his eyes on Kihyun, “ Don’t play stupid. What did you do to Hyosung?!”

Kihyun, feeling a little bit intimidated yet still acted like Hyunwoo was not someone to be afraid of, raised his voice, “ I have said it! What exactly are you talking about Hyunwoo?!”

Hyunwoo grunts and raises his hand, about to slap Kihyun when he remembers even though Kihyun is a man, he is still his future husband.

“You’re going to hit me?” asks Kihyun, with eyes widened. Hyunwoo couldn’t see clearly what’s inside those brown orbs. Fear or amusement. He brings his hand down. “Just answer my fucking question, Kihyun.”

Kihyun snickered at his statement. “Enjoying your status as my future husband? Coming to my office and accusing me of something. Do you even remember who is the President here?” Kihyun swats away Hyunwoo’s hands that gripped his blazer tightly.

Hyunwoo grits his teeth in anger. He can feel the surge of anger starting from his head to his fists but he controls himself in slow breathing. His mind starts to take control again. “Alright, Kihyun. I’m holding myself down now but you better tell me what happened with you and Hyosung today.”

Kihyun lazily looks up at Hyunwoo and smirks. “What did she tell you, exactly?”

“Stop—fuck! Stop fucking around. And tell me.”

At this point, Hyunwoo looks like a mountain ready to erupt, with reddish colored face and raging breath. Ah, what a sight. Kihyun laughed to himself in his mind. He didn’t want to speak anything but his mind wandered to yesterday, at Hyunwoo’s favorite cafe, with a woman who wore red shoes named Hyosung.

At first, he didn’t have any intention to reach out for Hyosung. He would love to see Hyunwoo suffered but with another way. But seeing the woman, sitting alone and sipped her coffee, relax and happy reminded him of the restaurant event where he and Minhyuk saw the dinner date she had with Hyunwoo.

It pissed him off.

Or, make it sounds better: it ticked him, triggered him.

Kihyun wasn’t a social person, yes. Haughty and pride and competitive and mean, born under the lucky star with a silver spoon on his mouth, he got all the luxury he wanted. He never knew what it felt to be under limitation, playing around regulations and rules and hurt quite a lot of people during his life. Not physically, more mentally.

He is not a nice person. A bully and a spoiled-ass brat, that’s what his friends call him.

Entitled.

And he gives zero damn care about it. It’s his life, his freedom, and his privileges.

Probably one of the reasons he didn’t like the existence of this woman, a threat. A competitor. Not for Hyunwoo’s love but—he entertains the idea that Hyunwoo would so focus on him so he could hurt him more, without getting any distraction.

Such as this woman.

With the alluring yet friendly smile, he came to the table and sat. “Hi.”

Hyosung, was busy scrolling to her smartphone, startled and looked at Kihyun with a quizzical look. It took a while before she recognized him.

Her secret lover’s fiance.

The changing in Hyosung’s face and eyes brought realization to Kihyun’s mind. So she recognized him? Well, who wouldn’t? Being engaged with a famous businessman and with his background as the only heir of big corporate in Korea. The super luxurious engagement that was covered by every media in South Korea had brought some recognition to almost everyone in the country.

Hyosung, with her red plump lips and pretty face, stared at him with an undisturbed look. Despite the big question in her eyes, she threw a friendly smile. “Yes?”

Kihyun smiled thinly, feeling a bit of disappointment for her reaction. He enjoyed the first second when he saw the slight intimidation in her eyes. “ Hyosung? Jung Hyosung?”

A rhetorical question of which he knew the answer.

Hyosung, still smiling from ear to ear, “ Yes, it’s me. Um, do we know—“

“Cut the crap. Of course, you know me,” Kihyun cut her sentence and paused, eyes lingered from her head to toe, “Must I say that Hyunwoo has a quite taste. For—something like summer fling?”

Hyosung’s smile disappeared after the last comment, her face was red. In embarrassment? In anger? Kihyun didn’t care but keep talking, “ Yeah. Just a fling. You know, for someone as great as Hyunwoo, you’re not his class babe.”

Hyosung’s voice cracked when she said, “W-what do you mean? How can you—say something cruel like that? We haven’t even known...yet ..”

Kihyun threw a scornful laugh after hearing Hyosung's words. He leaned closer and punctuated each of his sharp words to make them sound intimidating, “ Do you think someone, with all the titles and glory and born in glamorous life like me, would lower myself to know—or associate with ... someone like you?”

He could see the tears started to trickle from Hyosung’s round eyes as he swallowed the sight, the pain that lingered in her face because of his words, greedily and contentedly. Kihyun leaned back in and feigned a concerned smile, “ My point is, now that you know about ... your class in this –cycle, I suggest you, pretty, to leave Hyunwoo for good. You know why he never introduced you to his parents? The same reason we talked today.”

“Just leave and never return to Hyunwoo’s life. You are no match in every single aspect with him. So, take this advice as—my friendly courtesy...”

 

He didn’t remember the rest of their conversation. What was latched in his mind was Hyosung’s tears and how she asked politely for him to leave her.

And he did.

Kihyun’s mind back to the present, where an angry man is standing and about to erupt in wrath. “I didn’t do anything.”

It’s true. Kihyun didn’t touch her or assault or harass her.

Not physically.

Hyunwoo squinted his eyes, trying t find the truth in Kihyun’s eyes. “—I did say something.” Kihyun continued his words. He smiled and walked away from the proximity.

Somehow he felt like suffocated with their distance and the tight air between them.

“What did you say to her?”

Kihyun walked to the steel cabinet with his family’s photos and himself displayed in silver frames. “I told her to leave you.”

Kihyun tilted his head slightly to see Hyunwoo’s reaction. He smiled inside when he saw the fury in Hyunwoo’s face.

“You son of—“ Hyunwoo strode to closer to Kihyun and grabbed his collar again, “ Why did you do that? Huh?! You don’t even know her!”

“Exactly! I did that! So what?! Don’t you know we are engaged? ENGAGED, Son Hyunwoo! Your family’s name and mine are at stake! What will you say to your parents if someday when they sit and enjoy their fucking breakfast, they read a news about their responsible child who is having dinner somewhere WITHOUT his fiance?! And what will you say to my parents, our business associates, and every fucking one in South Korea that we know??”

Hyunwoo, with his nostrils flare and sharp eyes, admittedly, had to accept the truth from Kihyun. He didn’t speak a word but his eyes were burning with something.

But Kihyun knew he has won.

It’s that easy.

“You’re too quiet. Are you accepting this reality, huh? Ah, where’s the fun?” says Kihyun, comes closer and dusts off the invisible dust from Hyunwoo’s suit. A signature of little mockery and a feigned concern for the latter’s heart.

Hyunwoo flinched a little and swats Kihyun’s hands away. “Don’t touch me.”

Kihyun smiled seductively. An angry man is always attractive because you can see the popping veins and reddened face. The tight and stiff jaw and clenched fists.

The tension. The aggressiveness. The hatred.

Kihyun loves the dark side of the anger.

Biting his lips a little, he teased cheekily, “Just in couple months, we’re going to be husbands. What’s the deal with some ... little touch?” Hands are trying to brush the front part of Hyunwoo’s pants.

Feeling startled, Hyunwoo gripped Kihyun’s naughty hand in an instant, twisted them and turned Kihyun so he is now back-facing him. The former hissed and coldly said, “I will keep my hands if I were you and don’t have too much hope for our wedding. To think about touching this—“ Hyunwoo paused and slid his right hand under Kihyun’s shirt right to his breast. Hyunwoo squeezed one of them harshly and said, “—my girlfriend’s chest is million times better than you. Why do you think I should lower myself to have these—little ... lumps?”

There’s a crisp thick air around after Hyunwoo’s words that echoed in Kihyun’s mind. For a moment, he forgot to talk back, stood there, paralyzed over a tingling sensation on his skin that still has lingering warmth from Hyunwoo’s touch and at the same time, the little pang upon his pride after those words, pierced through his heart and left a bitter impression.

But Kihyun just breathed through his mouth and smiled. Even after Hyunwoo pushed him to release himself from Kihyun.

“You really underestimate me, Hyunwoo. I have the skill that even the woman you fond of could not surpass.”

Hyunwoo scoffed. The longer he stays here, the crazier he becomes. All of those nonsense words and mockery over his Hyosung and suddenly he felt enough.

Without saying anything, he stared sharply and walked away from the Kihyun, out of the room.

Kihyun was without words for a while before he took a seat on the couch. His hands are trembling, his breath is shaky.

Not from fear. But a deep anger that rose from a deep pit of his dark side.

“Fuck!!! Fuck!! Fuck you Hyunwoo!!” he shouted angrily, unleashing all the pent-up anger and emotion that were boiling to the brim. His voice fills the office, to every corner of the room and his own mind.

 

****

 

The mirror never looked so ... inviting before. Not before Hoseok has someone, tied in a red ribbon in his wrists to his chair’s leg, blindfolded with his tie with all-four position, ass up in the air to present the most erotic scene to Hoseok’s liking, surrender completely to his appetite, body squirming and shuddering under his assault, with tiny hums and lewd moans every time he pounded and rammed against that tantalizing pink hole.

Hoseok’s breath has been shaky and his mind is unable to distinguish between is own paradise or reality. The way his length slides in and out in the warm hole, slick with lube and saliva and anal liquid, it felt so delirious. The way the muscles around his length contract whenever he hits the bundle of nerves within. It made his length squeezed tightly, sending him out of this world and Hoseok could only reply in groans.

“Your hole is really ... amazing,” Hoseok mutters a little bit incoherent, carried away by his pleasure.

“—Yeah ... you like that? Take that ass, baby.” Changkyun replied with another sultry comment that he has made during their intercourse. Apparently, this client likes to have ‘extra’ additional time to have sex. Mostly he asks for twice. Some other good times he will ask between three times or four times. In which Changkyun will never be bothered because he pays and plays well.

Call it superficial, but Changkyun works better if the client has the strong stamina and great visual. As a prostitute like him, nothing better than good great money, great sex and great visual of “daddy” (he likes using that term to call his clients).

This man, the one who thrusts into his hole repeatedly with force and grunts, fulfills all the criteria of what Changkyun will say “Perfect Daddy”.

Hoseok grunts when he added his speed to get his release. Changkyun is on the verge of getting his own when Hoseok’s hands reach down to start rubbing on his length, starting from the swollen tip down to the base and the balls. Wetting the length with his pre-seminal fluid as the lubricant, massaging it in synchronization with his thrust, adding the pleasure that drives Changkyun to the edge and erupts in a thick liquid that squirts from the slit and stains the thick fur-carpeted wooden floor.

Hoseok was stunned for a while, feeling the tight feeling of being squeezed by Changkyun’s muscles on his length and he was about to come. Hoseok didn’t want to come yet so he abruptly detaches himself from Changkyun’s hole, kneeling in front of it to see the fluttering hole that seems to look for something that was previously there. He looks at the hole in awe, the slightly ”O” shaped hole, the sign of a whole-day intercourse and heavy play he created. He can’t help but feel incredibly in control over what he had created to Changkyun’s body.

The whining sound pulls Hoseok’s mind back in reality. Changkyun has turned his head over the shoulder to say. “—fuck, why stopping now?”

Hoseok smiles apologetically, looking at the needy expression that Changkyun made just now. “Wait a minute. I—I am just ... admiring this... wow, you should see your beautiful hole here ...”

Changkyun, the after-sex mind has turned into normal, just rolls his eyes inside the blindfold. He heard correctly, right? Why would someone is so fascinated enough seeing his hole? It’s just a hole. To fuck. That’s it.

“So ... are you ... going to just, being useless there or ... stick that rod back into this sexy hole?” asked Changkyun, trying to play his role and the other reason is that he is being needy of stuffed feeling too.

Hoseok laughed in a happy state. “ Yes. Yes, of course. But—this, ah ... can I record this?”

Changkyun startled. “What?”

“I want to record this when I ejaculate in your hole.” Hoseok, still gripping and spreading Changkyun’s ass cheeks to keep the hole in sight, replied as if it’s something normal for him.

It’s not like Changkyun hasn’t had that request before. He’s just too stunned to think that a man who’s about to come can still hold it patiently, just to ask to record himself getting his release inside someone’s hole.

“Well—it comes out with a price too, since you’re going to—“ Changkyun, half amused half needy, feeling his penis twitches a bit. He can’t believe how he’s just gotten his release suddenly feeling horny again.

“Money is not a problem. Wait here.”

Then Changkyun felt the sudden absence of being gripped and the warmth that emitted from Hoseok’s body. He doesn’t realize that a whining sound is escaped from his throat and feeling embarrassed after. He used to play his role well. Being slutty, nonchalant, or aggressive. Depends on what his clients wanted. He’s told to do this, act like that or put his face in full erotic mode. He never felt anything. Maybe he had felt the sex a lot so it somehow lost the meaning to him. It’s just the way for him to live. To survive. It’s what he’s best at.

He gets that a lot.

Changkyun tilts his head when heard the rustle sounds coming behind him. Hoseok comes back and got the small camera on his hand. Kneeling again in front of Changkyun’s ass.

“Got your camera?” asks Changkyun, eyes blindfolded and curious.

“Yeah—wait,” said Hoseok, setting his camera and adjusting the perfect position to view the whole frame of Changkyun’s ass perfectly.

“Would you be faster? I need that thick rod inside me now. My hole is kinda lonely here.” Changkyun whines again, shaking his hips a little.

Bold and blunt. Who knew a prostitute can keep Hoseok fully entertained like this?

Focusing with camera in hand, Hoseok spreads the cheek and zooms the peeking hole. Once again, Changkyun feels exposed to the core, especially when Hoseok not only zooms the hole, he keeps the camera in one hand while the other explores inside the walls.

Since he only uses one hand to hold the camera, the camera shifts and shakes whenever he moves. Grunting because he can’t get the best view, Hoseok stands again. “Wait here. I’m going to get my tripod first.”

Changkyun nods, too horny to answer. His starts to grind the fur carpet below, finding more friction. His hip does wave as he grinds his semi-erected penis to the carpet.

Hoseok comes back, holding the tripod in his hands and stunned. The scene that’s displayed in front of him is arousing him to the core. A pliant prostitute, tied and blindfolded, ground on the fur carpet while his camera that he left captured half of Changkyun’s ass.

Hoseok grunts. All the plan to record himself releasing is dead now. He wants it now. He wants it so bad. So he walks hastily and kneels, pulls Changkyun hip abruptly, lining himself to the hole and thrusts in with one-go to the hilt. Changkyun lets out squeak sound, startled. But soon he thrusts back to Hoseok with force. Now Hoseok sets his pace fast, never wants to slow down again for the need to have his own release. He spreads the cheeks wider or sometimes keeps it tight using his hands to get the best friction as his length being squeezed so tightly. Hoseok’s eyes are rolled to the back and grunts. His breath is shaking and raging. He adds the pace and slams his hips harder to get his release.

When Hoseok reaches his climax, he pushes himself deeper and pulls Changkyun’s hips to himself and keep the position tightly, feeling how deep his penis inside the latter and keeping it still like that until he releases his load inside Changkyun.

Changkyun cries when he comes again, feeling fatigued and sore. But Hoseok doesn’t let go his ass, he still keeps himself inside until his shivers are all gone. Then he detaches himself and watches in awe as the hole keeps clenching for nothing, making his load trickles down from it.

Changkyun who was soaked with sweat, trying to catch his breath, speaks hoarsely, “Done recording?”

Hoseok, who is still watching the trickling cum from Changkyun’s hole, laughs at his lewd question. “No. I—let’s just say that your ass is too inviting to be left alone.”

Both of them laugh at the comment. Like there are no barriers between them. It’s pure sex and needs. They met together and a bliss is created.

“Well, we can always do it next time,” said Hoseok again, slowly gets up to grab a tissue.

Changkyun felt himself relax and sated. Like he never experienced with other clients. “Can I be released now from this?”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything but proceeds to wipe all the stains he left in Changkyun’s body. After cleaning himself up, he unties the scarf that held Changkyun’s wrist tied and opens the blindfold.

Changkyun sighs in relief and stretches. When his eyes meet Hoseok’s, he smiled. “Thanks. It’s a—great sex.”

Hoseok just nods, feeling something he needs to let out. The sudden urge to know this boy better. What’s his story? How he ends up like this? What cigarette flavor he likes? What is his real name? All those questions are circling inside Hoseok’s mind but he hesitates to say it.

Changkyun has done collecting his scattered clothes when he turns his face to Hoseok, “So, are you going to—call me again?”

There’s no hesitation in Hoseok’s voice when he said ‘yes’. He could see the tiny spark in Changkyun’s small eyes when he said that. “Alright.”

When Changkyun has received his payment and gone, Hoseok sits on his couch with his mind is still flooded with his activities with Changkyun. How smooth his skin, how tender he could feel but eyes shoot a fierce look to anyone, how deep his voice but broken into moans, squeaks and whining under Hoseok’s touch, and the total surrender he gave to Hoseok so that Hoseok can use his body over and over again. The unspoken eagerness to be touched and used by Hoseok, even when he is reluctant to do so.

He must have felt something. Something unnamed. Unnatural.

Hoseok’s logical mind knows it’s all for money. Yet a tiny, little voice inside his mind, tells him that it also might not. Probably not.

Hoseok sighs and lets the ticking sound of his electronic clock fills his mind and put himself to sleep. This is at least what he needs the most now.

 

*****

 

If someone would ask him what he wanted to do the most, he would say this. How he loves to snuggle into the scent of Hyosung, lying together in his bed after the rain, feeling the most comfortable feel, contented and happy. Just the two of them. Nowhere fancy. But for someone who bears the name of the Great Son, he must swallow his mind and wish deeply, obliged to his own duty and responsibility as the firstborn of Son family. The fame and the wealth have taken something ever since he was born.

Freedom.

The freedom to choose his path, the freedom to choose his school, the freedom to choose his friends, and the freedom to choose his lover.

Hyunwoo opens his eyes and leans on his elbow, watching the beauty in his arms stirs a bit. Her long lashes flutters and her skin is glowing under the morning’s light. He traces the smooth milky skin of her arms to her fingers lovingly, giving light kisses to the fingers and squeezes them gently.

“Awaken?” Hyosung’s soft voice breaks the moment. She yawns a bit and stares at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smiles. “How’s your night?”

“Mmm, with you beside me? It’s the best,” Hyosung winks and laughs deliriously.

Hyunwoo only hums, keeping his hands on Hyosung’s. “Breakfast?”

“I don’t know. I’m not that hungry. I want to lay here with you all day ...”

“Mm, sounds great princess.”

Hyosung smiles widely. She reaches out for Hyunwoo’s jaw and caresses it gently. “If only I could do this every day ...”

Hyunwoo doesn’t speak anything but he smiles thinly, brings their intertwined hands and kiss them gently. He tried his best not to think about the fact that this precious moment only lasts for today because tomorrow he must fly to Jakarta for five days and then back to Korea to his own wedding.

So right now, the only thing he wants the most is here, together with his Hyosung, spending their little time in their own world and savoring each moment when they still have the chance to do it.

Hyunwoo spends his day with Hyosung with sleeping, making love, having breakfast and making love again until evening comes. They painted the day with their mingled breaths and moans, legs are entangled to each other with relentless thrusts from Hyunwoo and incessant whimpers from Hyosung until they both come together in utmost bliss.

 

****

 

Today Hyunwoo met Kihyun for the final fitting of their wedding suits. Hyunwoo will wear a plain black tuxedo with from Italy specially tailored for him with a white shirt and black tie. Kihyun will wear white textured tuxedo with a black shirt and white tie.

Kihyun has lost a little weight so there’ll be a final adjustment on his wedding tux.

“Are you stressed out Mr. Yoo? The suit fitted perfectly to you couple weeks ago?” one of the representatives of the Italian boutique was measuring Kihyun’s waist and arms, asked politely.

Kihyun smiles thinly, glancing over to Hyunwoo who did not show any reaction at all.

“ Probably?”

The representative of Italian hand-made tailor shows a disagree face with a friendly smile, “Please don’t lose the weight again. I know the wedding day is tiring and stressful but you must take good care of your health too. Otherwise, I will have to send back and forth the new measurement to Italy since Mr. Paolo is not always available. He is currently taking a break to accompany his wife giving birth to their triplets.”

“Triplets? Wow. Mr. Paolo is surely a capable man,” Kihyun winks and smiles hearing his own comment.

The representative smiles. “He looks so happy. His face is glowing whenever he tells us about his soon-to-be-born triplets.” he paused and tilts his head, “How about you Mr. Yoo? How many kids you’re planning to have?”

Kihyun who is admiring his look in the mirror startled a bit. He hesitates a bit but suddenly a new thought crosses his mind. Taking graceful steps, he is heading to Hyunwoo who’s trying his tuxedo. Without saying anything, encircling Hyunwoo’s waist from behind with his arms and leans on the latter’s broad back, “You hear him, darling. How many kids you want?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t seem like he wants to answer but suddenly Kihyun whispers softly in his ear that only he can hear it, “Answer my fucking question, Hyunwoo or you’ll ruin your family’s image ...”

Kihyun smiles cutely, tilting his head after whispering in Hyunwoo’s ear. Hyunwoo clenches his jaw subtly and smiles back. Turning his body around so Kihyun is in front of him, placing his arms possessively in Kihyun’s small waist and caresses Kihyun’s jaw and cheeks. “As many as you want. When we’re officially married, I’m gonna fuck you all night and day until you get pregnant every year.”

There’s a dark glint in Hyunwoo’s eyes when he said that and before Kihyun could even reply, he pulled Kihyun’s body to himself and kissed his lips aggressively, feeling every contour of those red lips and tasting them greedily. When Kihyun almost chokes, he releases himself from Kihyun’s mouth. A string of saliva is hanging in Kihyun’s lips. Feeling satisfied, he wipes it a bit rough and winks to the representative and his staff who are blushing in red.

Keeping Kihyun close to him, he said firmly to the representative, “ I will give him, the best wedding, the best marriage and the best husband he could ever know.”

Kihyun, with mind still dazed from what has just happened, blinks his eyes couple times and smiles nervously. Trying to pry himself off from Hyunwoo’s grip subtly but Hyunwoo gripped him tightly so he could go nowhere. So he must play along now?

Kihyun looks at the representative, with Hyunwoo’s arms on his waist, presents his best smile. “You can mark my words but this marriage ... is going to be ... fantastic..” then he glances to Hyunwoo who is looking at him from the side too.

“Sure it will ...” says Hyunwoo reassuringly. “I’m going to make it real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again ~  
> I'm hoping it can give more more sight for what's about to happen.  
> And oh-I've tried to proofread it by tool but if you still find any typos and misspelled and mistakes--well, alas to me!  
> Lastly, thank you for stopping by and enjoy!


	4. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun nods weakly, it’s hurt.  
> His pride and his swollen cock now are in the hands of his cruel future husband. He swears that Hyunwoo will pay for this.

 

* * *

 

**CH.4 : CRUELTY**

 

* * *

 

Kihyun hisses when he felt the cold air that comes from the AC in the bedroom that reaches to the bathroom comes in contact with his exposed skin. Taking too much time on the bathtub until he passed out is definitely not a good idea. He has made sure he doesn’t get drowned when he decided to relax in the bathtub. It’s one week away from his wedding and Hyunwoo has taken him to Hong Kong for a business meeting. He also wants to introduce Kihyun to his business partners there and privately invites them to his wedding.

So much for introducing fiancé bullshit.

That and because he wants have private time with Hyosung who happened to be in Hong Kong too, scoffed Kihyun inside. He watches bubbles floating around his torso and bursts them in annoyance. He’s been left for two days in a row with the same pattern. Hyunwoo would be back around midnight and fell asleep and woke up in the morning then went away.

They do sleep in one room, one bed. Kihyun occupies the most of the day, trying to be a ‘well-behaved’ fiancé but his effort seems to be taken lightly by Hyunwoo who doesn’t spare a glance whenever he purposely unties his bathrobe and shows off his smooth white skin. Kihyun loved the thought of seducing this burly stern man, just for the sake of fun.

It should be fun, shouldn’t it?

Kihyun knows well how straight Hyunwoo because his tale-tell expression clearly shows it. A disgust, scowl kind of face he made whenever Kihyun brushes his hands, arms or thighs or unties his bathrobe to lather himself body lotion. He speaks nothing and is always busy on his phone.

Part of Kihyun who loves challenge is in joy. The rejection somehow stirs his adrenaline to do the much braver yet reckless behavior. That part is sadly also accompanied by hurt, a bitter realization that Hyunwoo will never get aroused seeing him naked. He will never want Kihyun, as his legal husband or even as a friend.

Friend?

Lover?

Kihyun snorts. He gets up from the bathtub and drains it. Those words are some kind of sick joke for him. Never in his life will he ever let himself be weakened by those words.

Friend, as in anybody who only wants to hang out with him because he has money? Because everybody can get the link to anybody through him?

Lover, as in someone who shares the bed, shares fantasy, shares dream but only to destroy it into pieces?

Kihyun refuses to know those words in his life.

Ever again.

After emptying the bathtub, he saunters in a graceful walk to his bedroom, drying himself in the way with his bathrobe and smiles upon seeing a golden caramel skin man without anything, with his impressive erect ready to be tasted. The man smiles, leaning using his elbow, toned and defined abs and thighs. His eyes are fucking Kihyun alive the as latter slowly unties his bathrobe, seductively, smirking when he sees the twitching movement in that man’s cock and letting his bathrobe pools on the floor while he walks to his ‘lunch’ today ...

*******

Hyunwoo rolls over, letting Hyosung free from his grip with small giggles from the woman. Her big breasts are shaking from the vibration of her giggle, his nipples are still hard and Hyunwoo can’t hold himself from rubbing it and playing it with his mouth. Hyosung moans and laughs, “Please don’t. I can’t handle another orgasm, baby.”

Hyunwoo pretends not to hear as he starts fondling the other one, feeling the firmness of the breast and savoring the taste of Hyosung’s nipples again as he took the breast and pulls them slowly using his mouth, earning another moan and giggles. He stops to observe the beautiful face in front of him. Her hair was in a mess, there’s a spot of cum in the corner of her lips. Hyunwoo winces and wipes it away.

“Why wiping it? You’re going to put your cock again in my mouth ..” Hyosung wriggles her brows, smiling before taking Hyunwoo’s index finger in her mouth and starts sucking it. Her tongue swirls around the finger before sucking it again eagerly. Her eyes are watching Hyunwoo who follows her act with dilated pupils. “For a sweet innocent woman like you, that sentence is kind of misplaced? “ Hyunwoo teases, eyes keep following Hyosung who was taking another finger into her mouth, now that she has two fingers inside her mouth.

“Do you mind?” asks Hyosung after pulling Hyunwoo’s fingers out of her mouth. Slicked and wet, and Hyunwoo’s mind goes haywire. He imagines another thing to be shoved into that mouth—

It doesn’t take long until Hyunwoo brushes the finger over the folds of Hyosung’s wet entrance, eliciting moans from Hyosung for the nth time today, and when his fingers, not one but three, find their way inside Hyosung, venturing and scraping inside, Hyosung whimpers in a deep bliss.

It’s another new round for both of them.

Later that night,

Hyosung watches her lover in love when he puts on his shoes. “You can’t stay tonight?” her delicate fingers run smoothly against Hyunwoo’s broad back. She knows why but the gnawing possession side of her has started clawing itself out. “ Do you have to go back to .. that man?”

Hyunwoo has gone slightly tense but then continuing to put on his blazer. He acted as if he doesn’t get any effect from the question while his heart beats in irregular beats. He knows, Hyosung knows that this relationship, no matter how bad they want to go further, will never find its permanent place on legal papers, sealed with Government’s stamp and parents’ blessings. The love they have will never go anywhere.

It remains here, in their hearts.

In every place that they are.

Hyunwoo, lower his gaze to his shoes, unable to give the answer that Hyosung, that he desires. “Sorry.” He mumbles faintly. The guilt is evidently pasted on his face, realizing his failure to defend something that means a lot to him.

Hyosung snakes her hands to Hyunwoo’s waist, bringing her naked body pressed to Hyunwoo’s clothed one, staying still without saying anything for a moment, just inhaling Hyunwoo’s scent, absorbing his presence before it will be less than usual as Hyunwoo’s wedding day comes closer day by day. “I’m sorry. I said it without thinking.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, about to turn his body, “No. Please, just like this... I—I don’t want to see you from the front because later I ... will miss you a lot. Let me, for a moment, have your back...” Hyosung murmurs quietly but every word was heard clearly in Hyunwoo’s ears.

Hyunwoo’s stomach churns in displeased and suppressed anger. The anger starts bubbling from his stomach through his veins. He tries not to show the anger of his own fate and desperately tries hard not to let a tear escaped from his eyes because it’s the last thing he wants Hyosung to see, of him being weak.

Hyunwoo puts his hands on top of Hyosung’s. “He can have me on a paper but you will always have my heart.”

*******

Changkyun blankly stares at the man who sits in front of him, pulling out from his dirty jacket small amount of weed already rolled in thin papers. He lit one at its end before succumbing himself into a haze in the midst of thin smoke which diverse throughout the small stuffed motel room. He passes the joint to Changkyun, watching in pleasure as Changkyun takes and puts the pot between his thin lips, tasting the bitter taste before inhaling it.

“Did Jongin still trouble you?” the man in front of Changkyun lazily threw the question when he was blowing the smoke from his lips. He didn’t genuinely ask to know the answer but Changkyun knows it’s just his way to eliminate the silence.

Changkyun just shrugs, taking the pot and inhale. “No. I think D-Dawg has settled things out.  
   
The man just nods, filling his lungs over and over with the substance from the joint. “Hey, come here kid. Why don’t you use your idle hands to do something?” His eyes are darkened with lust glistened on them, beckoning Changkyun to come closer to his crotch that is slightly bulging.

Changkyun doesn’t move instantly, his eyes stare at him.  
   
Hey, why don’t you use your idle hands to do something?  
Hey, come and be useful. Give us a blow job.  
You hole still tight? Let us taste it. Come on. We'll let you cum too.  
Hey, slut. You like this cock? I bet you do. Guess what? You’re getting two in your ass instead of one because you’re such a cockslut.

There’s not a day passes by without getting any insult from everyone. The way they think they can look down on him because he needs to do what he has to do to survive.

Who wants to hire a dropout kid?

Changkyun is not a stupid kid. He is smart but fate has turned its back on him, trampled his dreams, crushed him into a low life he is now until there’s nothing left. No dignity, no pride, no love.

Changkyun scoots closer, eyes are still hazy from the smoke or maybe it was purely because of lust. The man he’s about to give handjob is quite alright. He’s still young, a bit older than Changkyun but fairly younger than anyone in the neighborhood. His hair is cut short, thin lips, with not so perfect teeth, built body and taller than Changkyun. Not an ugly one, Changkyun scoffs internally before reaching out the man’s bulge that looks promising.

Giving an experimental squeeze, the man groans heavily under Changkyun’s ministration. “Good?” Changkyun queries, feeling his own arousal coming quickly. It’s the weed’s effect or because he hasn’t got a good laid nowadays, thinking about good laid. Hoseok, that sexy CEO hasn’t called him for weeks. He’s a great laid, know how to stimulate him to the maximum, something a prostitute like him could ever wish for.

“Yeah. Use your mouth, it’s better.” he licks his lips in anticipation, his shaft weights heavily in Changkyun’s palms.

Changkyun doesn’t speak anything, pumping the shaft, his eyes rake to the man’s erection in his hand, the untrimmed pubic hair. It’s so different with that CEO ...

Before his mind does a further comparison, Changkyun lays down stomach flat to the floor and starts licking the shaft eagerly before putting it whole inside his wet mouth.

He smirks listening to the man’s groans and pants, knowing he did a great job and that turns him even more.

He lives up to his reputation after all.  
===========

Hoseok plays with the rim of the champagne glass he’s been holding on for almost 15 minutes, feeling bored, although part of him was clawing inside. He was familiar with this feeling, the urge and the longing of a love of someone who is too close yet too far to be reached.

“Did I make you wait too long, hyung?” Hoseok’s mindless thoughts are dispersed as the baritone voice of a man is echoing in his ears. He lifts his eyes to a man, a finest one, to meet a doe-eyed tall man who was smiling, his eyes stare back at Hoseok’s dark orbs, demanding his full attention.

All of this man scream for attention and the thing that Hoseok will gladly give. “Hello, Wonnie.”

Chae Hyungwon, the handsome model and DJ, the love of his life.

Looking up to the taller man who is flashing his perfect smile and perfect teeth, Hoseok was left in adoration. The way his heart will leap out of joy, it doesn’t change that much—even after the ambiguous ending between them.

An ending?

It doesn’t even have a beginning. His ‘relationship’ with Hyungwon has no beginning, not a titled one. They started as friends, fucked each other as friends and live their own lives without the burden of maintaining any kind of relationship they have.

“It’s been a while, hyung.” replies Hyungwon, grinning widely before taking the seat in front of Hoseok.

The amusement starts to move the muscles around Hoseok’s mouth as he laughs heartily. Hyungwon is right. The amount of time he spent, going back and forth chasing for this man—flying over two or three countries in one day just to follow Hyungwon’s activity as model and DJ is something that Hyungwon and Hoseok are accustomed to.

What might have changed the pattern?

The unending pattern life of Son Hoseok who is madly in love with handsome Hyungwon, the tiring pattern of life with no commitment as both agreed for it.

Something happened—or someone happened, Hyungwon was amused at his own thought. He watches in delirium the way Hoseok’s facial muscles contract to perform a relaxed and happy Hoseok.

He hopes he is.

Sometimes the bile of guilt rises in Hyungwon’s life, choking him and leaving a sour and unpleasant feeling about a man whose heart ready enough to be offered to him, yet he couldn’t take it. He is content with his life, without any picture of anyone besides him. He doesn’t do that relationship but why the guilt comes like a tidal wave to him every time he looks at Hoseok’s face?

“You look, healthy. Happy.” Hyungwon realized the jealous tone in his sentence. He is jealous. What he wants is that Hoseok will always crave him, love him and wait for him. The thought of someone else has occupied Hoseok’s mind is disturbing. “Meet someone new?”

Hoseok cringes and shakes his head in disagreement. He chuckles lightly, “What’s with the jealousy? We’ve just met.” He tries his best to be casual while his heart drums crazily inside his chest. The beauty of Hyungwon never fails to captivate him. “How’s your concert in Berlin? I heard the tickets were sold out.”

Avoiding the unavoidable massive crash, Hoseok muses at his own self.

Hyungwon smiles, a genuine one. He loves the fact that Hoseok knows all and everything about him without any effort from himself to reveal it. Hoseok is like a cute living sex god trailing his life, never misses any news about him. “Yeah. It was crazy. The atmosphere, the enthusiasm, I felt like living over and over again.”

“You should go there, feel the city’s vigorous spirit, it’s refreshing, hyung.” Hoseok cuts Hyungwon, “with you?”

Hyungwon stares as his mind failed to comprehend what he has just heard. They do the flirting, heck, they do everything lovers do but without that infamous ‘L’ word or commitment. “sure. Why not?” Hyungwon replies back, taking his drink that the waiter has brought minutes ago and felt the bitter and sweet mixed with burning sensation down his throat.

“Ah, I will surely think about it. I think Korea has its own charm too, especially when you’re here.” The admiration laces in every sentence and a shy blush tinged Hyungwon’s cheeks.

He loves the attention this man gives abundantly. Hoseok knows how to move everyone’s heart with his charm and sweet words, though for some, they might find him too flirty.

“A toast perhaps?” Hyungwon takes his glass and rises it up. “For Korea has got her charm back.”

Hoseok traces the features in front of him by his mind before the muscles around his mouth contract for the umpteenth time tonight. “ I’ll take that.” He downs his drink in one gulp.

*******

 

The next thing he remembered was him pinning Hyungwon on the wall of his bedroom; antsy hands fumbling and fiddling around the buttons. Layers of clothes, belt and zippers are thrown down and scattered on the way to the bedroom where two naked men are in heat.

Hoseok trailed kisses along Hyungwon’s jaw, nipping gently before dragging his tongue down to the neck and the junction of the younger’s neck and shoulders, biting it and lick it to leave his marks, Hyungwon’s moan seems to rile him up a little too much as their bodies pressed flush, skin to skin. He kisses Hyungwon back hungrily, gyrating his hips and thrusts, creating the friction between his erection and the younger’s. As Hyungwon grunts from the stimulation, Hoseok has been ready to attack his erect nipples, wetting them nicely and watches in awe as they are hardened.

“Damn it, hyung.” Hyungwon groans and hurriedly kneels down, kisses Hoseok’s muscled thighs before taking his cock whole inside of his mouth.

Hoseok throws his head back, feeling as the heat crawls along his nervous system, it tingles but addictive and how Hyungwon eagerly twirls his tongue around the older’s shaft while his hand works on the part that can’t be swallowed at once. He truly has a skill as the best DJ and the world’s best blowjob-giver. When Hyungwon goes bolder, he takes Hoseok’s cock deeper into his throat. 

Absorbed in pure bliss, Hoseok grabs Hyungwon’s hair tightly and skull-fucks him, letting his self-control melt in the warmth of Hyungwon’s mouth, burying his cock to the hilt to let the younger know how much he drives the older to the edge of his insanity by wanting him.

Hoseok fucks Hyungwon until morning, not letting him rest even a minute; taking him and milking him dry until Hyungwon begs for mercy. He unleashes his sexual monster only for Hyungwon; if only the younger knew that, and by the time morning sun appears, Hyungwon lies, spent and weak, cursing incoherently but purrs in delight as Hoseok gave massage on his back muscles.

Hoseok knows it’s the only way to keep the younger to spend the morning with him instead of running away and taking a part of his heart out of nowhere before saying goodbye in the next day.

*******

“We’re leaving tonight.” Hyunwoo grunts as he takes off his blazer, mumbling to Kihyun or himself as if it’s a normal thing to do. He folds it and puts it on the chair before grabbing his suitcase near the dressers.

Kihyun, who was lathering his legs with the vanilla body cream, doesn’t say anything. He keeps doing what he has been doing since fifteen minutes ago. Gently applying the cream on every single part of his legs and feet before moving up to his smooth narrow shoulders and arms.

Hyunwoo glances at him when he doesn’t get any response. “Did you hear me?”

Kihyun shoots him a nonchalant look. His oversize shirt is loose around the shoulders; showing his perfectly smooth skin underneath, an area which he is working on now with the body cream. “I’d stay for a while. I like it here.”

Hyunwoo stops what he’s doing. He grunts in response. He somehow doesn’t like the refusal coming from Kihyun, his future husband. He’s supposed to start learning Hyunwoo’s habit and tradition.

“Repeat that.” Says Hyunwoo, now standing tall, his muscular build seems menacing and intimidating under the light of their room. Kihyun shivers a bit, feeling a sudden fear and arousal.

God, Kihyun groans internally. This man’s anger seems to ignite every reaction in his body.

“You heard. I’d stay. You leave. Period.” Kihyun repeats per request, now giving a challenging look. Partly wants to see what Hyunwoo will do upon his rebellious act.

Hyunwoo glares at the attractive male in front of him. The rebellion, the vanilla scent and his smooth skin on display, they nudge harshly into Hyunwoo’s animalistic instinct.

An alpha who desires power, domination and sexual relief.

Hyunwoo was shocked at the thought that he finds Kihyun was really attractive in his state now. Glowing skin with vanilla scent, with legs crossed: toned and firm with enough muscles, his narrow shoulders look captivating, just like a woman with his right collarbone on display under his oversize shirt. His dark almond eyes with the tall bridge of a perfect pointy nose and his smooth cherry lips, they all undeniably have conspired against Hyunwoo’s conscious mind: he never wants any man before. He is as straight as a ruler. He likes women with their beautiful curves.

But now, all that Hyunwoo can think about is: how does it taste. The cherry lips, the smooth skin, to have a man underneath him, writhing and moaning his name while his cock pierces through the walls of his entrance.

Kihyun seems to catch the slight difference in Hyunwoo’s angry glare. The animalistic side of every man who sees something that they like. He smiles internally.

Curiosity sometimes can bend even the straightest man on earth.

Slowly, Kihyun leans backward, eyes fixed on Hyunwoo’s. “Why do you want to get home so quickly? Missing your lover already?”

The glowing desire soon turned into shock. “What do you mean?” He feigns a confused look to hide his flustered state.

“Hyosung. The woman you kept seeing here instead of your so-called ‘clients’ that you said and that you wanted me to meet with.” Kihyun smiles innocently. He knows it. Hyunwoo is too damn stupid if he thinks Kihyun is blind and can be fooled. He only met with one client here, one meeting. But Hyunwoo had his excuses to keep visiting his ‘imaginary’ clients during their time here.

“I wonder ... what would your dad think when he knows—“ Kihyun hasn’t got his chance to speak more when Hyunwoo has already pounced on him, squeezing his throat tightly when hovers above Kihyun’s petite body. “nothing. When he knows nothing.”

The dangerous aura that emits from Hyunwoo is frightening. If look could kill, Kihyun would be dead by now. But he doesn’t relent easily. “Or what will you do? Kill me? Tsk. You don’t have any advantage in my death, only a big suspicion which will lead to your family’s destruction.”

Hyunwoo growls. “Stop threaten my family!”

Kihyun sends a glare. He watches as the handsome face in front of him contorts with deep hatred towards him. But he’s a damn attractive man and Kihyun loves it. So he just did what his desire leads him.

Kihyun swiftly captures Hyunwoo’s head with his free hands and pulls him closer, ignoring the fact that Hyunwoo still had his hands around his throat. He presses his lips onto Hyunwoo ’s; a risky move that he has mentally prepared for the outcome. Hyunwoo keeps squeezing his throat and Kihyun keeps attacking his mouth, licking and biting until Hyunwoo grunts in pain and disgust. His eyes are dangerously glowing now.

“You have made a mistake, my dearest fiancé,” Hyunwoo speaks coldly, his hands now grip the collar of Kihyun’s oversize shirt then ruthlessly tears it open.

Kihyun gaps loudly, feeling the cold air touch his now exposed chest. He doesn’t even have the time to register of what’s happening when Hyunwoo holds his both hands and pins him on the mattress.

“I did once tell you that I expect you to understand authority, didn’t I? But once again, I see your obstinacy has failed you.” Hyunwoo finishes his words with a look and expertly ties both Kihyun’s hands with his torn shirt. “I might have taught you a bit about it.”

The adrenaline is surprisingly pumped all over Kihyun’s veins, his heart thumps loudly in his chest. He is afraid but intrigued of what comes next. Whether it’s good or bad.

“One, never threaten me or my family.” Hyunwoo stars tugging down Kihyun’s tight short in a harsh manner. Kihyun’s breath hitches in his throat, the situation could turn sexually judging by the telltale tension and obvious bulge in Hyunwoo’s pants. But Kihyun hasn’t had his turn to say anything when Hyunwoo shoves the short pants that were successfully off from him on his mouth.

Kihyun grunts to protest but muffled by his own short pants. Now that it’s gone, Kihyun was completely naked in front of Hyunwoo. He shudders in the realization of his situation.

“Second, never threaten me or my family.” Hyunwoo’s deep, cold voice has sent a chilling fear that crawls all over Kihyun’s skin, like a deer trapped in the sight of its predator, ready to be pounced and devoured. Now that Hyunwoo’s eyes rake through his body, every inch of him. An embarrassment groan comes uncontrolled from Kihyun’s throat, knowing he has an erection from Hyunwoo’s aggressiveness. He curses inwardly and hopes it goes down by thinking how ... ugly Hyunwoo is, or how unattractive he is ... still clad in jeans and a tight white shirt, shit. Kihyun curses again.

His eyes are following Hyunwoo who was still in deep thought of examining him. He can see the turmoil in his mind, battling between his common sense and lust. Is he lusting after me? That would be the damn victory for me, Kihyun muses.

But his ‘triumph’ moment is broken by the harsh grip on his erection. Hyunwoo seems to make up his mind. But judging by his grip, it’s not that go—

“Nggggh!” Kihyun grunts in pain as his cock being stroked harshly. He glares at Hyunwoo, trying to send his protest through his eyes but the older seems to purposely ignore it. “Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted? Me, holding your cock and—“ Hyunwoo spits on his fingers. Kihyun widens his eyes, knowing exactly where those fingers will go. He starts shaking his head and thrashing his body. “—penetrate you.” by the time Hyunwoo finishes his words, his spit-coated fingers prod inside Kihyun’s hole, without any preparation and warning.

Kihyun let out a muffled scream. He feels wrong in so many ways. He was stimulated by the stroking on his cock but being finger fucked without preparation is hurting him. He tries to catch his breath. His stuttering breath finds its rhythm with every second of Hyunwoo’s fingers thrust inside and his cock gets pumped relentlessly. Minutes passed and Kihyun starts to feel the pleasure above the pain. His hole is aching but he can start feeling good now.

Kihyun opens his eyes slowly, staring at Hyunwoo who is now looking so troubled. He stops when his eyes met Kihyun’s. He wants him to feel the pain, not a pleasure. But the look in younger’s face reminds him of his lover when he thrust into her wet entrance.

“Damn it!” Hyunwoo spits. He is now looking at his own hand that grips Kihyun’s swollen cock and his fingers that are still buried inside Kihyun, he suddenly feels dirty. The disgust creeps along and he pulls his fingers harshly, like someone who realizes he had touched shit. He clears his throat when Kihyun whines of the loss contact. “Do you think I will let you get the pleasure in this?? Well, you clearly forget about my warning.” Hyunwoo sneers. 

He reaches Kihyun’s cock again, pumps it again, it’s different with what he did earlier, now that his movement seems more delicate and sensual. Hyunwoo wipes the slit and spread the precum all over Kihyun’s shaft. Kihyun moans and curses again. He’s confused at first at the sudden change in Hyunwoo’s behavior but now, his mind is blank as the familiar sensation is about to erupt from inside.

Just when he’s about to cum, Hyunwoo stops and waits until the urge to cum fades before he strokes again with such force.

He does it over and over again until Kihyun screams out of frustration. He tiredly looks at Hyunwoo, begging to cum and hopes Hyunwoo reads the message.

“You want to cum?” Hyunwoo asks, using his thumb to rub the crown of Kihyun’s cock. It was a new experience for him, holding someone else’s penis but Hyunwoo does that for a reason.

He convinces himself of it.

Kihyun nods weakly, it’s hurt. His pride and his swollen cock now are in the hands of his cruel future husband. He swears that Hyunwoo will pay for this. But now, all that he can think is to cum. And he’ll do anything for it. Even if he had to swallow his pride.

Or maybe, if he was lucky enough, his cruel future husband’s cock? He glances at the older’s pants and sighs in defeat when he realizes that the older’s erection has died down.

Hyunwoo follows his eyes and smirks. “Think I got an erection from you? You think I like watching you, touching you?”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything as he replies back in his mind. Yeah, but you’re touching my dick now. So— Kihyun just stares. It’s what he thinks he can do now.

“So, let me rephrase this one more time and maybe, just maybe, you’ll get your cum.” Hyunwoo smiles, it’s not a friendly smile, more like a smirk. He keeps stroking Kihyun’s cock, wetting it with his precum and spit, Kihyun rolls his eyes to the back of his skull because that feels so good. It’s a strange moment to feel this good but the firm grip and Hyunwoo’s strength are driving him crazy. Not to mention his venomous words and hatred, his glare and stiff jaws. Kihyun once again feels his orgasm start to form in his stomach.

Just when he feels his balls draw to burst his semen, Hyunwoo stops again, squeezing the area between Kihyun’s shaft and glans for about twenty seconds to delay his cumming.

Hyunwoo smiles when he hears Kihyun’s weak grunt.

“Third, never threaten me or my family.” Says Hyunwoo. He stands up and leaving Kihyun in confusion, his cock has turned purplish, swollen and angry. Stood proudly and it hurts a lot. Kihyun could only watch in anger as Hyunwoo saunters to the bathroom to wash his hands and takes his jacket. He glances at Kihyun, “I change my mind. I guess you won’t get your cum today. See I have washed my hands and I don’t want to make them dirty again.” 

He grabs his jacket from the chair after taking out the pants from Kihyun’s mouth. “Fuck you!! Fuck you! Shit! You’re not a man! Stop! Fuck! Don’t leave me here!” Kihyun snaps and curses as Hyunwoo leave from their bedroom with his laugh echoes throughout Kihyun’s ears and mind.

“Son Hyunwoo you piece of shit!! I will have my vengeance on you! You’ll see!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wait for this to be updated, really sorry because life has got me. I slowly pick up my writing motivation and I hope you will help me along the way.  
> Feel free to comments and leave your kudos if you like this. Even if you don't, thank you for stopping by and read!
> 
> [09-15-18 = edited]


	5. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun smiled sourly and his good mood suddenly vanished. Why did he bother anyway?  
> It’s like every time he wants to be happy, everything turned the opposite way. And that’s how he knows that happiness will always be something he couldn’t afford.

* * *

**Are you happy?**

* * *

 

 

People said the best time to contemplate is in complete silence. That’s the time when people can reach deep into their mind that was preoccupied with thoughts and plans—to do this and that, things we face in daily life. That is the time also to start recognizing our inner-self that is laid dormant at times because we are too busy to listen to things around us.  
But silence sometimes can kill you,  
for spending too much time listening to the condemning voices that come from within.

  
Kihyun doesn’t delve in past or regrets.  
At first, his status and his self-confidence managed to do this well. Instead of contemplating in silence, he went to the bar and had sex. Men, women, he didn’t care as long as he’s happy.

Was he happy then?

  
Yes, a part of Kihyun screamed out loud, but another part of him whispered quietly that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t really that happy.  
So here he is now, standing quietly in the balcony and enjoying the view from the balcony in a peaceful silence. He indulged his mind and soul in the fresh scents of cherry blossoms that wafted in the air, basking himself with anything rather than filling his mind with all the troubles he has.  
In times like this, he admits that he feels lonely and fragile, especially when he’s alone with his own mind, and nothing to distract him from the cry of his soul.

  
He hates being weak, hates being so vulnerable,  
he hates the fact that he is a carrier instead of a breeder, a son that can make his father proud. He hates that he is the one who must suffer the consequence of his late sister who ran away without thinking about him,  
he hates that he hates his sister but also misses her at times like this.  
He remembers how close they were as they shared things together. They played, laughed and cried together and nothing could separate them apart.  
Until one day, she met her half, her significant other.  
That day, Kihyun had to swallow the truth that his sister had replaced him with someone and chose to be with that someone and abandoned him alone in this world,  
Replacing her fate to be wedded with Son Hyunwoo, the first heir of Son Group, to save the future of their companies and to secure their life in the hands of cold-hearted, stern son of Son family.

  
Kihyun sighs, the agreement actually is not quite bad. Marrying Hyunwoo is the best arranged-marriage decision, that man is the definition of young, handsome and wealthy man. Everyone will kill to be in his position right now.

  
Yeah, they will.

  
Kihyun scoffed at his own thought. He admits he likes him a bit, just a bit.  
It’s challenging at first, but now when his brain is freshened by the air, he can think clearly and finds himself disappointed at his state.  
He does not love the man. He does not have any feeling towards him but hatred. What on earth he was thinking at the time? Throwing himself to the man voluntarily?

  
Kihyun groans. _Great, now he will think of me as one of those sluts begging for his cock._

  
“You’re here.” says someone. _Well, speaking of the devil,_  
A handsome one kind of devil himself, Son Hyunwoo, wearing his grey fitted suit, standing behind Kihyun. His voice resonated through every cell in Kihyun’s body. “I am.”

  
Hyunwoo tilts his head, he just sometimes doesn’t understand the man in front of him. There are times when he couldn’t wait to shove himself to him in a very obscene and vulgar way and there are times, like this, when he keeps his distance and away like he’s near but his mind is elsewhere.

  
Hyunwoo decided to walk to him and stood beside him. “Why are you here?”

  
“Huh?” Kihyun snaps out of his own thought and looks up to Hyunwoo. “What?”

  
Hyunwoo sighs, he repeats his question. “Why are you here? Our families are asking for us to come and start the final rehearsal.”

  
Kihyun was in a daze, just staring and doing nothing. His almond eyes stared at Hyunwoo but he seems so far away and what Hyunwoo notices the most is that this time, the younger looks really small—he is a small man compared to Hyunwoo’s athletic body, but that’s not what’s in Hyunwoo’s mind right now— and confused.

  
And _fragile._

  
Hyunwoo looks deeper into the latter’s eyes. He seems unaware of their ‘current’ dynamic, showing his other side that Hyunwoo never thought he has.

  
His fragile side.

  
And just when Hyunwoo thought that way, Kihyun shakes his head. His usual scowling face appears. “Missing me?” smirking like a fox and then walking away from the balcony, from Hyunwoo.

  
“In your dream!” Hyunwoo shouts angrily, finally gets back to his clear mind after being confused by the sudden appearance of Kihyun’s weak side, but of course, Kihyun only waves his hand dismissively, without even spares his eyes on him. There’s a little something lingers dangerously inside him, _unfamiliar_ – odd enough to make him shakes his head to clear his mind. The thought of Kihyun’s stance, with his slumped shoulders and his gaze—

  
Hyunwoo groans at himself. Are you starting to get softie for him, Son Hyunwoo? The familiar voice inside his mind mocks him, laughing deliriously. But he shushes it away – while his heart is still thumping for the new possibility that—

  
NO, HELL NO!

  
He loves Hyosung and he will always be. There’s no room for Kihyun or anyone else.

  
**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

  
When Hyunwoo enters the dining hall, his family has taken their seating position as well as Kihyun’s. He smiles at Yoo family and greets them in full respect. The head of the Yoo family, which is Kihyun’s father, nods his head in approval. “Ah, Kihyun is such a lucky boy that he will have you as his husband.”

  
“A good mannered one and handsome too.” Mrs. Yoo pipes up, she throws a smile to Hyunwoo. She is a pretty woman in her age with bright eyes, something that reminds Hyunwoo a lot to Kihyun. A daughter of one middle-class family who successfully stepped up to the higher rank after marrying the oldest son of the Yoo family.

  
Hyunwoo never heard anything about his future mother in law from Kihyun, not he ever asked anything about it also, he only obtained some information from his personal assistant. He knows everything about the Yoo family, including the tragic loss of his supposed-to-be future spouse, Kihyun’s sister.

  
It’s a reasonable explanation of why Kihyun doesn’t have any desire to do this arranged marriage from the beginning, given to what happened to his sister.  
Although, sometimes, Hyunwoo got this feeling that Kihyun doesn’t really mind being wedded to him.

  
“Can we start?” Kihyun arched his eyebrow, which makes him quite attractive in Hyunwoo’s eyes but he shuts his mind at the moment, focusing only to the rehearsal that is soon started with a video of his and Kihyun’s childhood.

  
The rehearsal goes well with some minor interruption from both families who want this and that. But both the grooms seem lost in their own minds. Hyunwoo tries to hold his groans but decides to bear with everything: the drapes, flowers, cake but his eyes eventually landed on his fiancé who sits beside him. The younger seems lost in his thoughts, smiles politely to their families who keep asking about this and that.

  
Hyunwoo didn’t know why but he keeps glancing over Kihyun, wondering what’s the younger was actually thinking about.

  
_Not that he badly wants to know why._

  
But he has, this—expression where his eyes are soft and glossy with occasional lip-biting here and then, his deep sigh and the tapping movement of his finger.  
“Your turn to propose a toast,” Hyunwoo pokes his future husband lightly when he heard the MC called him and Kihyun’s names.  
Kihyun startled and turns his face, “What?”  
“Your turn to propose a toast.”  
“Oh,” Kihyun gaped and nods afterward. He takes his time before slowly stands up and raises his glass. He observes his glass first while all eyes are on him and waits for anything he’ll say although it’s only a rehearsal.

  
Kihyun knows that he is supposed to say something about his wishes for the marriage, but he can’t think anything. It’s all for the sake of his sister, his family ...  
There’s no such thing as the word of ‘Kihyun’s happiness’ in Yoo’s household.

  
Kihyun bites his lips—again—for the nth time tonight. Suddenly feels like riding on a roller coaster with no time to adjust. He just wants to run, to be free ...  
He deserves his happiness too.

  
_But then, an evil person, ungrateful brat like him deserves no happiness._  
The thoughts assaulted his mind and choke him from inside. His head is pounding with constant negativities and his heart beats erratically. He feels like his legs are about to give up…

  
Kihyun then takes a deep breath before raising his glass and says, “For the union of Son and Yoo families and a bright future of our business!”  
From the corner of his eyes, Kihyun can see the approval look from his father and a wide smile from his mother. _Is this what he thinks it is?_ For once, he can be something that they are proud of—

  
Kihyun downs the drink quickly, throws a smile and turns his face to Hyunwoo who is standing beside him. Sneakily throws his hands around the taller’s neck, Kihyun then pulls him closer. “And the loveliest marriage we’ll have in the future.”

  
Hyunwoo was just about to say something when Kihyun pressed his soft lips against his. The act was too sudden and the older didn’t have a slight chance to think of what he should do. Although, the younger’s lips, his soft luscious lips, didn’t really give him many options but to start to dwell in them, to taste them eagerly. Hyunwoo can’t remember who started using the tongue first—maybe him—fuck! He couldn’t care less but swiftly wipes every nook and cranny of Kihyun’s mouth, capturing the latter’s tongue in sweet melodious battle before they moved together, sweetly and lustfully.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Hoseok woke up this morning and found that Hyungwon was no longer by his side.

  
_Again._

  
He sighs and returns to his position, staring blankly at the ceiling. Their little ‘honeymoon’, once again, is over. The consequence of dating Chae Hyungwon, the hottest DJ—he smiled bitterly, taking another flashback of their steamy nights where he had this man ride his co—

  
The phone suddenly buzzes.  
Hoseok glances at the phone but ignores it. He got a morning wood and he wants to revel in his flashback with Hyungwon, from the dirtiest thing they did where Hyungwon was taking his cock and another dude’s cock up in his ass—

  
Another buzz.

  
“Dammit!” Hoseok grunts but proceeds to snatch his phone from the dresser. “Yeah?!” venting out his frustration in an irritated tone.  
“Good morning Mr. Son, apologize for calling too early but we—“ Hoseok just rolls his eyes as his assistant called him to let him know about sudden meeting with his and Hyunwoo’s clients around lunch.

  
Hoseok shuts his phone after his assistant finished talking. His morning wood has long gone, now he just holds his flaccid cock in his hand with a grunt. “Stupid assistant!” Of course, he didn’t mean it but he is in the mood to ‘spoil’ his junior and indulges himself in his imagination.

  
Wild imagination about him fucking Chae fucking Hyungwon raw with his thick cock until that man can’t walk forever and begs to stay by his side for the rest of his life,  
admiring his cock, waking up beside his cock and ruined by that cock.

  
That selfish bastard!

  
If only it was right to confine someone without his consent, he would chain Hyungwon on his bed and fucked him forever. His love sometimes has gone in some sick twisted imagination when he gets frustrated. But Hoseok knew that this is someone dear to him, someone, he will protect with all of his heart even if he refused to stay or being tied.  
The pent-up anger, frustration and sudden sexual rush have made him hard again and Hoseok was puzzled, He stares blankly at his hardening cock and groans.

  
So frantically, while he’s sporting some huge-ass boner this morning, he searches among his sex-tapes and presses ‘Play’ without even checking who was in it. It might be him and Hyungwon, or him and that sensual waiter who has C-cup boobs and soaked-panty, or him and one of the models.

  
Hoseok leans to the sofa with his hands play around his balls and shaft when the images start to appear on the screen.  
The pink hole he shot filled while the owner was tied and blindfolded fills the screen, it’s fluttering and clenching for nothing. And suddenly Hoseok knew who is the owner of that sensual hole.  
Yeah, he feels relax while the movement of his hands getting faster as the images of the young petite boy appeared.  
His cheeky attitude, sweet dimples, and cunning eyes that captured him from the first time he saw him, truly a beauty he would never forget. His rosy nipples, hard and taut for him to play, his smooth belly and thighs. And his butt, the best ass he had so far, supple and bouncy.

  
Hoseok groans as his mind linger to the memory of how his cock penetrated that hole, slowly and swiftly, feeling every muscle as he breached through ...  
Hoseok cums with a loud grunt as his seed erupts and lands all over his abs and the floor,  
He must have this boy again in his arms.

  
**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

  
“Stay with her, she is the one who makes all decision. I’m going to deal with the husband.”

  
Hoseok nods, smirking. “So, I got the wife now? It’s usually you?” he lifts one of his eyebrows playfully but getting a glare from Hyunwoo.

“Quit it! I hate to talk sweet now. Totally not in the mood. And you usually good at it,” he grunts in annoyance.

  
“Aw. Trouble in paradise huh?”

  
Hyunwoo gave a short glare before he heaved a sigh. “Hyosung doesn’t want to answer my calls nowadays and with this preparation before my wedding day, I couldn’t visit her.”

If Hoseok didn’t know his brother better, he would be puzzled by the fact that a cold stern Son Hyunwoo can pull that emotion blatantly and for an ordinary woman. But Hoseok knows his brother and what he did just now, is the one of the best quality of the firstborn of Son Group, a hidden tenderness with strong emotion to everyone that matters to him.

  
“Maybe she’s busy or—“ Hoseok tried to comfort the oldest, “—or she takes her time to temporarily avoid you since ... well, brother, your wedding day is in three days, which I think she did a very wise decision.”

  
Hyunwoo loosens his tie a bit, he can feel the heaviness in his chest, a pain that he endured since he delivered the news to Hyosung about his arranged marriage settlement. “Hoseok—“ Hyunwoo cleared his throat, feeling choked. “—do you think that ... this is the best thing to do?”

  
The older male took a sit and leaned backward, eyes shut with his right palm covered his eyes. “If there were any way to run from this foolish arrangement, I would have done it,” he paused with a heavy sigh.

  
“—but you can’t let it happen right? You don’t want to see father get disappointed with your decision.”

  
Hyunwoo sometimes wants Hoseok to be quiet and holds his thought for a minute, but that’s what makes their brotherhood stronger than anyone else. While every family who has two competitive sons will compete against each other in a bloodbath, he and Hoseok will shout cursing words and butt their heads but then they just laugh it out.  
Hoseok will give his innovative and crazy ideas to expand their business, while Hyunwoo will execute it efficiently and effectively, sometimes coldly. His method of giving a stern leadership has proven by how their family business grows tremendously each year.

  
At times like these, he knows he can’t argue with Hoseok as he nods weakly, letting his mind swims through the events that passed. He misses her, his Hyosung. She is the one who supposed to be with him, to support him with her beautiful and enchanting smile.

  
“I love her so much, Hoseok. She’s my happiness. I can never be happy with anyone else but her, I can never be happy with Kihyun.”

  
Hoseok averts his gaze to the view outside of the window. It’s a sunny day with cotton clouds spread on the vast cerulean sky. Some said it’s a perfect day for lovers to be happy, enjoying what nature provides. Although here, in this room, his heart and his brother’s heart yearn for the right to love that belongs to them. The words, somehow, manage to flutter something inside him. He can’t say anything to console him because it will happen to him, sooner or later.

  
“The right of being happy for choosing our own future has been stripped off since we were just kids, hyung. We are sold, bound by the legacy of our father.”

  
Hyunwoo shuts his mouth, keep it tight, with words failed to be uttered. He knew that. Being born into this world and carried the name of ‘Son’ has its price.  
Marrying Kihyun is one of the prices he had to take.

 

***

  
Kihyun was ecstatic. _The reason?_ He couldn’t think of any reason why. Yet, deep down inside, he knew why. It was the damn kiss they shared, the Son Hyunwoo and him shared.

  
Kihyun shook his head as he entered the building where Hyunwoo worked. He had prepared the reason if Hyunwoo asked him why he came and he would answer that they needed to discuss their wedding vows.

  
_Or something about changing the seating arrangement?_ _Or about their tuxedos._

  
Whatever.

  
At the moment he was about to knock the meeting room where Hyunwoo and Hoseok were talking, he stopped abruptly when he heard his name was mentioned.  
He could faintly hear Hyunwoo speak. _“I love her so much, Hoseok. She’s my happiness. I can never be happy with anyone else but her, I can never be happy with Kihyun.”_

_I can never be happy with Kihyun –_

  
Kihyun smiled sourly and his good mood suddenly vanished. Why did he bother anyway?  
It’s like every time he wants to be happy, everything turned the opposite way. And that’s how he knows that happiness will always be something he couldn’t afford.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

The cafe seemed quiet and comfortable. Much to Hoseok liking. He seldom goes to a cafe just to enjoy a cup of coffee or tea. Taking care of his good physique needs sacrifice, including less caffeinated drink. But he came from his workplace after the tight meeting with clients today who made him and Hyunwoo became quite tense. He just wanted fresh air but his legs brought him to the nearest cafe and so here he is.

  
Hoseok lazily scans the entire place, admiring the decoration that brings out the exotic nuance and highlights the origin of the coffee. The big wooden panels on the counter creating an arch in the middle with dark colored frames of old photographs on the wall. The tribal masks were placed on some empty spots on the wall while there are also some unique statues placed in every corner of the cafe.

  
There’s a big painting of a place with traditional houses and trees from a place Hoseok failed to remember, while the bright colors of coffee beans and leaves stood out the most from the painting, Hoseok smiled faintly at how the painter drew the faces of the workers. It reminds him a lot of everyone around him.

  
Drowned in every day’s routines, full of expectation of what is yet to come, faces he could see day by day: gloomy, exhausted which turns into vivacious and bright when the weekdays are finally over.

  
Hoseok shook his head, laughing at his imagination and at himself, because those faces he sees every day, is also him.  
He keeps observing until the waiter appears and serves him his order, that’s when he saw the face he is familiar with, taking his small steps to the counter of the cafe and orders something.

  
The dark locks which were truly soft in his hands when he tugged them framed the head of a slender young man, with fitted dark blue jeans and a dark jacket. Hoseok can’t take his eyes from the boy’s stature, from his head down to the curve of his ass that tightly hugged by the jeans and to his slim legs.

  
_Something_ stirs within Hoseok.

  
The older man stood swiftly from his seat and strode to the man. Changkyun was reaching out his wallet when Hoseok gave his platinum card, smiling. “This is for this man’s order.”

  
He was standing behind Changkyun and when he talked, he took a compromise position, strategically placing his front to the younger’s bottom while his breath fanned across the younger’s ear.

  
Changkyun abruptly turned and found Hoseok smile. “Hi.”

 

**

  
“How are you?” Hoseok asked they have spent like five minutes speaking nothing but enjoying their drinks. Last time he remembered, whenever they were alone, they either busy slurping each other’s cock or eating each other’s ass.

  
Although it was Hoseok who liked to  ** _eat_**  while Changkyun liked to **_drink._**

  
Changkyun, who has been in this ‘world’ for almost ten years, has never met his ‘clients’ outside unless it is required to. Meeting clients outside ‘bedroom matter’ is inconvenient with its complicated outcome. Every time he is with his clients, he tried so hard to forget who he was. He wore the other Changkyun and watched himself having sex with various men with various cocks. He immersed himself in his second self, just try to numb away the pain, the truth about what he felt or what he feels.  
Meeting clients outside is like a cold reminder of _who he is,_

  
_of someone, he actually loathes so much._

  
“Fine, just fine.” Changkyun tried so hard to smile, although his mind is aching to find an excuse to go from the cafe. He sips his coffee once again and coughs after an unwanted amount of air fills his lungs when he tried to enjoy his hot coffee.

  
“Here.” Hoseok gently extends his hand to give tissue to Changkyun. He doesn’t show much emotion, just a genuine concern. It makes Changkyun wonder about himself, of how Hoseok day by day. Is he a good person? Or a mean one? Is he a devoted believer or a cold-hearted killer?

  
He realized he doesn’t really much about the person who sat handsomely in front of him beside the size of his penis and how he fucked.

  
“Thanks.” Changkyun covers his mouth with the tissue and wipes it after his coughing died down.

  
Hoseok shrugs like he wanted to say that it was nothing. “’It’s so coincidence that I thought a lot about you yesterday and then we met here. Not that I’d mind, though.”

  
_Such a blunt man he is, Changkyun thought to himself._ Although he doesn’t mind a single bit.

  
“Yeah? Would you share what kind of thought you have about me yesterday?” filled with confidence, Changkyun leans his body forward, showing his interest. His eyes stare right into the older ’s, penetrating deep and waking something carnal that Hosek has been holding since he hit the ‘PLAY’ button to watch his own sex tape.

  
Smirking sexily, Hoseok leans forward too, his eyes are glowing with something that can be interpreted as lust. “Share? Sure. I will even show it to you.”

  
And it doesn’t take too long before Hoseok finally drives his car back home with Changkyun who was busy fondling the bulge in his pants and lapping happily after he successfully freed the older’s cock from its cage.

  
**

  
By the time they arrived inside the elevator, Changkyun jumped on Hoseok with a rough kiss, sloppily moved and dragged his tongue all over the older’s face, earning a few grunts from Hoseok for the sudden movement, although he himself didn’t mind at all,

  
_not when Changkyun licked his lips like no one could nipping his jaw before biting his lower lip and dragged it until Hoseok hissed in pain and his hands all over the older’s bulging arms and toned chest._

  
“Bad boy.” He grunts before slapping Changkyun’s ass who was still clinging onto him tightly.  
“Mmm, daddy, what will you do bad boy then?” Changkyun purrs, occasionally grinding himself to the older’s erection, searching for more friction.

  
The muscled man smirks, silently prays that there’s no camera inside the elevator because he is so damn hard. His pants started to get irritated by the lack of space because his hard-on pressing it. “You know what will daddy do, hm? For a bad, bad one like you?”

  
Changkyun gives a soft hum, “Yeah? What is that?”

  
Hoseok doesn’t say anything as the ding sound of elevator hits his ears. He pressed the button to stop the elevator from going down, still carrying Changkyun with him. He stops before his door and frantically digs his pocket to search his apartment key, which requires a good effort since Changkyun didn’t stop giving him wet kiss all over his face, and not to mention his stray hands which now cups his boner,

  
_doesn’t help at all._

  
Hoseok grunts until he finally is able to open the locked door, putting the younger down to attack his neck.

  
“Mmmh,” Changkyun moans, he bucks his hips to meet Hoseok’s front.

  
Hoseok drags his lips from the jaw to the soft skin of the younger’s neck, giving few kisses before nipping it. His hands roam all over Changkyun, sliding inside to meet the younger’s warm skin. He caresses the younger’s sides before moving down to cups his bubble butt. “You’re so sexy. You make me want to eat you and then fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow, boy.”

  
Changkyun bats his eyelashes leans his body closer and whispers in lustful tone, “Prove it, daddy. Prove how much you want this.”

  
**

  
Changkyun should’ve not said anything because now he is lying down, straddled by muscular thighs which sculpted perfectly to support the dominant figure of the youngest heir of Son family. Hoseok showers him with rough and moist kisses all over his neck, leaving no spot clean from his hickeys. The younger’s soft moans are working him up, getting him rougher with kisses.

  
The older’s hand is supporting his weight while the other trails at the younger’s soft skin, tracing his curves at different places and ends up in the center of the source where he slightly tugs and made the smaller’s back arch beautifully.

  
Hoseok stops his ministration, just to peek the beauty underneath his eyes. Face flushed with want, eyes screwed shut in bliss and sinful lips partly open. All for him, all for his only pleasure. “Damn kid, you should see yourself ...”

  
Then the giggles erupt from Changkyun’s mouth. He opens his eyes and smiles, “What’s about me that you find attractive though? I can never understand.” Changkyun doesn’t want to spoil the moment but his curiosity got the best of him and before his mind could ever think of what to do or say, he uttered something he’s been questioning. He’s a manwhore, nothing more. He knows he got some of that ‘attractive’ point – hence he would’ve stayed so long in this business – but a wealthy, physically perfect man, puts his interest in him and had sex with him twice, count it as thrice this time, he can’t help but wonder why. What’s so attractive about him? This man can literally have the best woman or man – anyone he wants.

  
_And Changkyun didn’t think it was also about the sex, because this man a sex god himself, he mostly did the work and it was the best that Changkyun ever experienced so far. He doesn’t only fuck hard and fast, but he tends his partner the best, letting them feel the euphoric climax like himself._

  
Hoseok wipes away the question as he places his gentle kiss on the tip of Changkyun’s penis, which caused the younger snaps out of his thought and hisses in response. “Well, let’s talk about how ... sexy this cock in my hand.” Hoseok's thumb wipes the precum that oozes from the slit and smears it thoroughly at the younger’s length, “ This pretty pink head and these bluish veins? Are you joking me? This is not attractive enough?”

  
Changkyun knows he won’t be getting whatever answer he was hoping for. It’s a foolish thought that, probably, there is someone who will think about him differently, rather than just a pretty cock and bubble butt.

  
But his thought was interrupted when he suddenly feels the warm and wet sensation on his penis.

  
Changkyun throws a gaze at Hoseok who is swallowing his length in a-go, earning a delicate moan from him. “Mmmh, uh … m-mister …”

  
“That’s right baby, I am your mister.”

  
Hoseok smirks as he coats every inch of Changkyun’s length with his saliva. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked in with vacuum-like suction over the length; earning a deep and lewd moan from the young prostitute he met barely two months ago. He seldom gave head to anyone he fucked; they would do that happily for him, dropping on their knees by the time he dropped his pants. But this—this man, this prostitute, was an exception.

  
When the older feels unbearable pain of lust surged inside him, he pops Changkyun’s cock lewdly. Eyes filled with desire and want, he dives his nose below the sack, shifting his attention to the entrance that twitches violently with every wet lick he gives.

  
Changkyun moans and grunts; sometimes softly but most of the time, he screams out of ecstasy. His chest heaves up and down while he clenches his muscles, trying to restrain his urge to release. Hoseok watches how the latter’s eyes fluttered while he trembles heard under his touches.

  
“S-s-sir …”

  
“Sshh, it’s okay. Just a little bit. I can’t get enough of your taste.” Hoseok coos him gently, patting his thigh to remind him to hold back his need to cum, solely focusing his tongue and fingers to prepare for the penetration.

  
While his fingers search deep inside eagerly, his tongue moves violently, wipes all over Changkyun’s rim and inside, bringing the younger closer to the brim of climax. “S-stop, I might cum …I c-cant. Please, mister, put your big fat cock inside, yeah?”

  
Hoseok chuckles lightly; his lips are hovering above the younger’s opening. “Say it again?”

  
“Pl-please put your big veiny fat cock inside my wet slutty hole, mister? Please?” Changkyun slurs innocently—or in a way, he thought he did—but Hoseok could only catch immense lust laced through his request,

  
- _that and his erection_.

  
_Or the fluttering hole that he has stretched for almost ten minutes or more._

  
Hastily, Hoseok pulls his fingers out of the entrance, almost jumps from his place to search in his dressers and swears loudly when he can’t find what he is looking for.  
“Shit! Wait here, baby, I will try to find condom and lube.”

  
Changkyun whines and fakes a pout but giggles lightly when Hoseok slaps his butt. He shakes his butt and rolls his hips in a sensual wave. “Hurry, mister….” He purrs coquettishly, watching Hoseok’s muscular body from the back lustfully. He whistles playfully when Hoseok bends down to search in the lowest compartment. Smacking his lips and wipes them with his tongue. “I can eat that ass whole night, sir, if you want…”

  
The CEO only rolls his eyes and lets a small laugh. “I will be the one who eats your ass the whole night, young man.”

  
“Mmm. That’ll do.” Changkyun then flattens himself to the mattress, trying to get relaxed before the onslaught that will be brought by Hoseok to his body. His hands slide back and forth on his cock, experimentally pokes his entrance in-between. He smiles when he feels his hole greedily swallows his fingers—thinking how the CEO’s fat cock will fill it and give him the highest peak of bliss as he squeezes that beautiful cock with his muscles—

  
He squeaks in shock when he feels someone else’s fingers entering his hole. “Can’t wait for my big cock, hm?”

  
Changkyun lets out a shaky breath when he feels the fullness inside him. “Yeah, yeah, can’t wait for your sexy rod, sir. Come on, put it in…”

  
Hoseok just hums in response while his fingers slide in and out from Changkyun’s wet hole. He adds another digit and stretches for more, touching the sensitive part inside the small man beneath him. Changkyun’s cock twitches as he gasps. “Ah!”

  
Hoseok smiles and adds more pressure to the spot. “Good?”

  
Changkyun nods furiously. “Mmmmhmm, y-yes, Yes, sir.” He draws a long breath and trembles. “Oooh…mmm,” he moves his hand to touch his cock but Hoseok swats it away.  
“No baby. Not yet.” After saying that, he takes his fingers out and places Changkyun’s right leg on his shoulder. He starts aligning his cock to the entrance and slowly pushes the bulbous head after coating his cock with a generous amount of lube inch by inch. His rock hard cock penetrates the muscles slowly but steady.

  
The younger man takes a deep breath when he feels Hoseok’s tip breaching through his muscles; it’s painful but he knows it will be only temporary. He knows that the pain will be turned into pleasure later so he braces himself, relishing the stinging pain and the feel of Hoseok’s hard cock entering him.

  
Both Hoseok and Changkyun grunt together when Hoseok’s manhood has fully entered. It doesn’t take long when Hoseok starts to pump his cock, in and out, gradually increases his speed and hit all the right places. His body is looming over the small one, pressed tights, and skin against skin. It was invigorating and Hoseok loses his mind, dwelling in the sensation of his cock spearing the hot tight canal of Changkyun.

  
The room is filled with lewd moans after moans, with the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the crack of the wall; the addicting sound of delirium from two males getting their ways with each other.

  
**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

The sky is still dark when Kihyun got up. He took his time in the bathroom, slightly debating whether he should knock on Hyunwoo’s door or not. But he opted to leave the man alone. After this morning, he will be his after all.

  
He sauntered to the window sill and stood a while; deciding to spend his time by sitting outside the porch of famous Son’s mansion in Jeju, with a glass of wine and a pack of cigarette.

  
This is the second time Kihyun took the cigarette. Morning has come, with breath-taking scenery that surrounds the mansion. The silent and peaceful morning is disturbed by the sounds of the servants and staffs who were busy giving the final touch of his wedding. The wedding is going to be held here. Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo want a simple wedding, with limited guests and press.

  
Kihyun’s lips slightly curl after the bitter taste of the tobacco but he doesn’t stop. He blows the smoke lazily and watches as the smoke disappear into the air.  
Global - warming? _Fuck it._ There’s enough problem in this world.

  
A cigarette a day won’t mean a thing.

  
At times like this, he would feel so vulnerable, time to gather his thoughts. Things he avoids to be taken seriously when he’s still doing something.  
There’s a moment when he wished they will all go away and leave him. But then, he wished for nothing because, at nights or when he’s all alone, they all surround him, choking him slowly.

  
Smoking is his way to puff away them all, temporarily. That’s why he always provides them, at least one pack a day to help him to cope with burdens and things he loathes the most.

  
Oh, not to mention that today is also the D-Day, the day that has become the hot topic in every social media. News about him and Son Hyunwoo have circulated around, giving them unnecessary attention much to their liking.  
Yeah, he’s been exaggerating enough about his actions towards his soon-to-be husband, like he was so invested in their upcoming marriage life—partly, there’s a truth behind that— but mostly for another reason.

  
_Who made me like this?_ Kihyun sighs, indulging himself in his own thought. He didn’t hear the steps coming towards him until he hears the man speaks.

  
“Contemplating?”

  
Kihyun’s startled by the voice and abruptly turns his heels to face the person. “Hyuk.”

  
Minhyuk smiles widely. His impeccable visual is too blinding and Kihyun remembers why he’s the hottest model in the era nowadays.

  
Lucky Jooheon, he thought. “The infamous reckless bad boy Kihyun and his contemplating side? Hyunwoo must’ve been some kind of guy to bring that side out of you within just months.”

  
The shorter male scoffs; unamused by the sardonic remark by his close friend. “What do you want?”

  
Minhyuk chuckles loudly. He slides himself closer and slings his arm to Kihyun’s shoulders. “I don’t know. I’m here to … congratulate you? To be there as a best man should be? I guess I’m here because it’s fun to see your gloomy face? Is that’s what you want to hear?”

  
The shorter man elbows the taller when he’s running out of his sarcastic words. He feels … agitated. And giddy perhaps? The whole wedding-engagement-death thing in the past months totally affects him in some kind of way. He reassured himself that he won’t be affected at all, although, the reality isn’t what he wants it to be.

  
“What a nice best man you are to be here to see me in my worst mood.” Kihyun pries the arm off of him. He takes a seat before grabbing the half-filled bottle of wine. He has been in a foul mood from yesterday and today he felt the worst. He wants to be alone or flies to Fukuoka, like the way he used to do whenever he feels all things are falling apart, he will fly for a day or a week there.

  
_Especially since—_

  
Kihyun chugs the wine directly from the bottle, feeling the acidic burning inside his stomach after. Gulp after gulp and the liquid inside the bottle is almost empty until Minhyuk takes the bottle away forcefully.

  
“Are you crazy? I know you’re not in your best mood, heck, you’ll never be whenever you have your parents around. But drinking a bottle of wine one hour before your wedding is insane! Ki, what happened?” Minhyuk asks the frown in his expression shows how much he concerns about the half-drunk man who is sitting beside him.

  
Kihyun sighs and leans to the chair, feeling a little relax. He tilts his head and smiles, “Nothing. I’m fine now.”

  
“Yah! You brat! Don’t make me worry about you!” Minhyuk yells in annoyance. But his eyes are scanning the smaller carefully. “Are you really alright? Should I … call Hyunwoo?”  
“Huh? Hyunwoo?” Kihyun furrows his brows. “Hyunwoo?” he asks again with a mocking tone.

  
“Yeah, Son Hyunwoo. Your soon-to-be husband. Duh.”

  
Kihyun scoffs. “Yeah yeah. My _soon-to-be_ husband, my _beloved_ fiancé.”

  
Minhyuk holds himself from asking further as Kihyun starts his rants. “The husband that never wants me, the cocky golden boy of Son family that becomes the only hope for my family from falling into bankruptcy, the most wanted bachelor in South Korea, the dream man. Ha! And he’s going to be mine today.”

  
“Ki …”

  
“I mean, go on if you want to call him. I bet he won’t bother to step his feet here. It’s not like I want him to be here too! I’m fine, I’m still a Yoo and I’m doing alright without a Son!”

  
“Alright, I’m not going to call him. It seems like it triggers you more.” Minhyuk raises his hands up and sighs exasperatedly. “But you need to regain your senses because you can’t— I repeat — you CAN’T enter the wedding aisle looking like … this.” Minhyuk points at Kihyun to make his statement clear.

  
“Nah. I’m good. Trust me, Hyuk, I’m good.”

  
**

  
Minhyuk facepalms himself, regretting his decision to trust Kihyun’s words earlier. He knows that if the smaller man is in a foul mood, he could do anything stupid, embarrassing or aggravating.

  
Now the said groom walks happily; Minhyuk swallows his saliva and silently prays that the small man doesn’t fall because the way Kihyun walks is as if he walks in a moving boat. He still maintains his straight posture but the way he sways to the left is an obvious telltale sign that he is drunk.

  
The other groom, however, looks pissed. Minhyuk must note that Hyunwoo is surely a man’s man. His wedding tux seems to accentuate his stature more prominently; broad chest and shoulders, big bulging arms, strong and toned thighs and legs. The bronze complexion adds his sexual appeal, glowing healthily and Minhyuk must remind himself that he’s had Jooheon, his beloved husband beside him, like literally.

  
Hyunwoo’s jaw stiffens when Kihyun appears and looks like the first time they met. He is obviously drunk; smiling too happily and staggering to reach his place beside Hyunwoo.

  
“Uh-oh,” Kihyun gasped when his body refused to work with his brain, he’s supposed to walk gracefully to his place beside Hyunwoo but yeah, he made it. Fall to his ass right on his spot, exactly.

  
Instead of dying because of embarrassment, Kihyun starts to giggle. It takes a while before he regains his sense. At that time, he noticed the frown on Hyunwoo’s face. “Aww,” he suddenly cups his soon-to-be husband’s face when he helped to stand up.

Locking his eyes to the taller man’s eyes, he said, “look at you. You— Son Hyunwoo— my fiancé. My husband…”  
Hyunwoo grits his teeth before flashing a smile. “You’re drunk? How could you?” he whispered in Kihyun’s ears when he was helping him to stand up. His eyes dangerously glowed with an animalistic glint. He is, _undoubtedly_ , angry.

  
_Wow, he’s sexy._

  
Kihyun couldn’t help but drool over his future husband. Blame the alcohol in his bloodstream, yeah, but this species of man is totally worth dying for. He traces the older man’s features unabashedly, liking every bulge he can spot with his naked eyes and squirms in his own thought about that ‘ _specific bulge_ ’ he spotted when he was being hauled to stand on his toes.

  
“Why? It’s my wedding, right? I’m just … happy. There’s nothing wrong with being happy, right? Come on, darling. We’ve got a wedding to do.”  
Kihyun finished his small speech to Hyunwoo with a wide smile which made his eyes disappear. The older heaved a sigh but pretends to smile to the officiant. “Can we, uh, continue?”

  
Hyunwoo’s father clears his throat while Hoseok chuckles. “Yes, we can!” he shouted loudly which invites smiles and laughers from the guests who were holding their breaths—as if they were watching a seriously entertaining movie, guessing every step of the lead actors now and then.

  
“Yeah, let’s do this!” Kihyun raised his right hand, a little too vigorous but full of excitement.

  
From the corner of his eyes, Hyunwoo tried to take a look at his future husband who’s beaming in joy. This is actually the first time he saw Kihyun’s smile, and heaven forbids him to lie, he unexpectedly enjoyed what he saw. The corners of the smaller man’s lips lifted and how stunning it is.

  
He‘s just realized it now. It’s as if the smile alone can light up everything around them in a way that only himself, as the owner of the smile, knew how to.  
Hyunwoo gulps.

For a second, heck, maybe for today, he didn’t even once think about Hyosung—the woman he falls in love with. He didn’t even try to contact her.

  
It sucks but Hyunwoo had to admit that today, he belongs to Kihyun.

  
_Fuck._

**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.  
> Finally.  
> A new chapter. I am really sorry if you wait for this story. I can't be as active as I was before but I won't abandon my stories. As long as I can, I will update them!  
> Enjoy - and thought maybe?


End file.
